


The Walls Of My Heart

by smileforirish



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Ballet, Ballet Dancer Louis, Bottom Louis, Car Accidents, Dancer Louis, Dancer!Louis, Depression, Fluff, French Louis, International Relations, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Prince Harry - Freeform, Prince Harry Styles, Recovery, Romance, Smut, The Script, Top Harry, festival of colors, prince!harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileforirish/pseuds/smileforirish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry spojrzał w dół na zmęczoną twarz Louisa. Wplótł palce w jego włosy, wzdychając cicho, nim otarł kciukiem małą łzę.<br/>-Wiesz... - zaczął cicho, zyskując tym samym spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek. -Gdy cię po raz pierwszy ujrzałem, byłeś uśmiechniętą kulką tryskającą kolorami. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, jak szare jest twoje serce. I przysięgam Ci, Louis, że pomaluję je najpiękniej jak tylko potrafię. "</p>
<p>Albo: <br/>Harry Styles jako książę Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej. Louis Tomlinson jako młody Francuz, dopiero zaczynający zasilać zespół baletowy z West End. Dodajmy do tego The Script i festiwal kolorów. Czy możemy nazwać to przeznaczeniem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walls Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Kiedy zaczynałam to pisać, miało wyglądać to zupełnie inaczej. Miało być krótsze, o wiele krótsze, bardziej urocze i skupione bardziej na problemach Louisa. Oczywiście, jeśli biorę się za coś ja, możemy być pewni, że wyjdzie zupełnie inaczej.  
> Mam jednak nadzieję, że chociaż odrobinę wam się spodoba i dotrwacie do końca.  
> Nie ukrywam, że napisanie 55-stornicowego shota było ciężkie, więc uwierzcie mi, każde serduszko i komentarz będą dla mnie na wagę złota. Możecie? Serio, poświęćcie te trzydzieści sekund życia dłużej i jeśli już przeczytaliście, to skomentujcie.  
> Dziękuję!   
> P.S. Bez bety, nie mam sił przez to przechodzić jeszcze raz, ani nie chcę obarczać nikogo sprawdzeniem takiej ilości tekstu. Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy! xx

Louis wyszedł z budynku Uniwersytetu Westminster wzdychając cicho i poprawiając swoją torbę na ramieniu. Nie lubił zostawać do tak późna, jednak w końcu musiał przeczytać Wielkie Nadzieje Karola Dickensa na najbliższe zajęcia. Dopiero co wszystko zaczynało iść po jego myśli i po prostu nie mógł sobie odpuścić.  
Przeniósł się z Paryża do Londynu zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu, kiedy to zaoferowano mu roczny kontrakt w jednym, z najlepszych teatrów muzycznych West End. Oczywiście byłby ogromnym głupcem, gdyby nie przyjął propozycji.   
W takim oto sposób skończył w Anglii, wciąż nie do końca przełamując bariery językowe, a jednocześnie plując sobie w brodę za olewanie nauki języka angielskiego w szkole średniej.   
Zbiegł po schodach, mając zamiar złapać autobus do akademika, kiedy drogę zagrodziła mu uśmiechająca się od ucha do ucha blondynka. Była jedną z dwóch osób, które Louis zdążył poznać i się z nimi dogadać, głównie dlatego, że były cierpliwe i znały francuski.  
\- Zmęczony, huh? – zapytała w jego ojczystym języku, wciąż szeroko się uśmiechając, na co Tomlinson skinął delikatnie głową. Był jej wdzięczny, że nie zmuszała go do odpowiedzi po angielsku. Ziewnął, zakrywając usta dłonią, po czym potrząsnął głową.  
\- Przepraszam – mruknął cicho, nie chcąc być niegrzecznym.  
\- Jest okej. Nie zgadniesz, gdzie idziemy w ten weekend! – krzyknęła podekscytowana, machając przy tym rękoma. Louis uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, przekręcając lekko głowę.  
\- Hmmm, zamierzasz mnie oświecić? – uniósł pytająco brew, na co Perrie gwałtownie pokiwała głową.   
\- Więc wyobraź sobie, że twoja najlepsza, najwspanialsza..  
\- I najskromniejsza. – Louis przerwał jej w połowie zdania, z uśmiechem na ustach.   
Blondynka zgromiła go wzrokiem, nim kontynuowała.  
\- ...dostała właśnie trzy bilety na Festival of Colors w ten weekend i tak, mój drogi przyjacielu, ty oraz Leigh-Anne idziecie ze mną. – zakończyła, spoglądając na Tomlinsona z wyraźną radością w oczach. Louis zmarszczył nieco brwi, nie wiedząc do końca co powiedzieć, ani o co dokładnie chodzi.  
\- To jest to takie coś, gdzie rzuca się kolorowym proszkiem i potem jest się cały w tym czymś? – upewnił się, nie będąc do końca pewien, czy dobrze rozumie.   
\- Tak, to dokładnie to – Perrie przytaknęła, ruszając w stronę przystanku.   
Louis ruszył za nią, nic nie mówiąc, dopóki nie zatrzymali się przy rozkładzie jazdy.  
\- Pójdziesz z nami, prawda? – odezwała się cicho, nie będąc pewna, czy chłopak w ogóle zgodzi się na takie wyjście. Tomlinson potarł kciukiem brodę, chwilę myśląc.   
\- To jest w sobotę? – zapytał, na co ta przytaknęła jedynie ruchem głowy, wbijając w niego przepełnione nadzieją spojrzenie. Wiedziała, że Leigh szybko zniknie z Jordanem, któremu udało się złapać pracę i sprzedawać w jednej z budek z jedzeniem, a ona naprawdę chciała tam pójść. No i przy okazji Louis mógłby kogoś poznać, prawda? Dobrze by mu to zrobiło.   
\- Hmmm zapytam jutro na treningu, czy w weekend również są próby. Jeśli nie, to pójdę z Tobą ¬- zdecydował w końcu, posyłając jej delikatny uśmiech. Zachwiał się, kiedy blondynka rzuciła mu się na szyję i objął ją lekko ramieniem w pasie, przytrzymując by nie upadła.  
\- Ale – zaczął, na co ta odsunęła się z pytającym wyrazem twarzy – będziesz musiała pomóc mi z ubraniem. Nigdy nie byłem na takim festiwalu i nie mam pojęcia, co ubrać – skwitował, na co ta zaśmiała się perliście, odrzucając głowę.  
\- Nie ma problemu, Lou. Z miłą chęcią pomogę Ci wybrać strój – zadeklarowała, nim jego autobus nadjechał.   
Louis pożegnał się z przyjaciółką krótkim „do jutra” i wrócił do akademika, postanawiając poćwiczyć przed spaniem kilka ostatnich figur z Jeziora Łabędziego, które przedstawiali za dwa tygodnie mieli przedstawiać w pałacu królewskim. Na samą myśl o tym, że coś mogłoby pójść nie tak przed królową Anne, księżniczką Gemmą i księciem Harrym, jego głowa zaczynała pulsować. 

|TWOMH|  
Kiedy dojechali na miejsce festiwalu, Louis uchylił zaskoczony wargi. Miejsce było ogrodzone niskimi płotkami, na których siedzieli ludzie w różnym wieku, od dzieciaków, które ledwie skończyły 10 lat, do podchodzących pod 40-stkę rodziców. W dodatku muzyka z głośników i gwar rozmów sprawiały, że faktycznie można było uznać ten dzień za ostateczne pożegnanie lata. Louis poprawił dżinsową kurtkę na ramionach i spojrzał na Perrie oraz jej przyjaciółkę.   
\- Więc… koncerty zaczynają się dopiero za półtorej godziny? – zapytał po francusku. Widząc zdezorientowaną minę Leigh, posłał jej przepraszający uśmiech i spojrzał wyczekująco na blondynkę. Ta pokiwała głową, ciągnąc go w stronę kolorowych namiotów.  
\- Tak, możemy w tym czasie pójść coś zjeść i rozejrzeć się po straganach. Może będą mieli jakieś fajne kolczyki z piórami albo wisiorki? – nie kończyła mówić, ciągnąc oboje za ręce w wybranym przez siebie kierunku.   
Tomlinson wywrócił oczami, ale posłusznie ruszył za nią. W zasadzie nie miał większego wyboru, prawda?   
\- Jordan! – wykrzyknęła Leigh-Anne chwilę później, kiedy stali w kolejce po hot-dogi. Posłała dwójce przepraszające spojrzenie i pobiegła do swojego chłopaka, na co Perrie wywróciła oczami.  
\- Wiedziałam, że tak będzie – mruknęła, zamawiając po chwili dwa napoje i przekąski. Louis odebrał od niej po jednym i wspólnie ruszyli przez plac, przystając koło barwnych straganów.   
\- Hej! Macie już Holi? – ruda dziewczyna podeszła do nich z tacą wypełnioną małymi saszetkami pełnymi kolorowych proszków. Oboje zgodnie pokręcili głowami, na co ta wręczyła im po dwa – Louisowi błękitne i zielone, a Perrie różowe i żółte, nim zniknęła dalej. Tomlinson zważył w dłoniach małe paczuszki, nim schował je do kieszeni.   
\- Zobacz jakie śliczne! – blondynka wskazała na całą masę wisiorków i bransoletek z piórkami, dziwnymi kamieniami i tego typu rzeczami. Louis zaśmiał się pod nosem, oglądając kilka z nich.  
\- Pasowałby ci – mruknął, wskazując na jasnobrązowy, długi kolczyk z piórami. Oczy Edwards zabłyszczały na ten widok, biorąc go delikatnie w palce.  
\- Jest cudowny! Wezmę go – postanowiła, po chwili kupując błyskotkę. Louis przytrzymał końcówkę jej hot doga i napój, kiedy ta zakładała ozdobę. Poprawiła włosy, unosząc wzrok na przyjaciela. Ten wyszczerzył się szeroko, ukazując kciuk w górę i oddał jej lunch.  
\- Hej, prawie nic nie zjadłeś – zauważyła, wskazując na wciąż nietkniętą bułkę w jego ręce – poprawka, ty nic nie zjadłeś.  
Louis wzruszył lekko ramionami, oddając jej jeszcze ciepłą przekąskę.   
\- Po prostu nie jestem głodny – upił łyk wody, po czym zdecydował się na zakup taśmowej bransoletki dla siebie. Mama w życiu nie uwierzy mu, że dobrowolnie udał się w takie miejsce.   
Po kilkunastu minutach postanowili udać się pod scenę, gdzie niedługo miał rozpocząć się koncert, a także wyrzut kolorowych proszków.   
\- Na pewno nie jesteś głodny? – uniosła brwi Perrie, na co chłopak pokręcił lekko głową.  
\- Spokojnie, jeśli zgłodnieję, na pewno coś sobie kupię – uspokoił ją, wyrzucając butelkę wody do pobliskiego kosza na śmieci. Stanęli w tłumie, wciąż rozmawiając i śmiejąc się.  
\- Wiesz, znajdę jeszcze toaletę, zaraz wrócę – blondynka posłała Louisowi uspokajający uśmiech nim zniknęła w tłumie. Chłopak wzruszył lekko ramionami, jednak nie pozostało mu nic innego jak po prostu na nią zaczekać. 

|TWOMH|  
Harry stanął koło Zayna, poprawiając swoją koszulę. Posłał mulatowi szeroki uśmiech, wciąż rozglądając się dookoła. Póki co nie wiele ludzi go rozpoznało, a nawet jeśli, to nie robili z tego jakiejś wielkiej afery. Harry znany był z pokazywania się na ulicach, koncertach czy w klubach, dlatego nie dla wszystkich była to jakaś wielka nowina.   
\- Jak się bawisz? - Zayn odgryzł kawałek pizzy, spoglądając na przyjaciela z uśmiechem.  
\- Jest świetnie, Zee! Już się nie mogę doczekać koncertu i tych kolorów i w ogóle! – podekscytowany książę zaczął wymachiwać rękoma jak małe dziecko, przez co Malik wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem.   
\- Okej, stary. Idę znaleźć jakieś miejsce żeby się wysikać i spotkamy się pod sceną, tak? – zapytał, na co Styles pokiwał głową, wywracając lekko oczami. Podrzucił w dłoni dwa opakowania z kolorowym proszkiem i kończąc swojego hot doga ruszył w stronę jeszcze nie dużego tłumu. Stanął gdzieś po środku, wyciągając komórkę i zaczynając grać w jedną z tych bezsensownych gierek na zabicie czasu. Kilka minut później dotarł do niego Zayn z największym uśmiechem jaki mógł kiedykolwiek pojawić się na jego ustach.  
\- Stary, spotkałem anioła – oznajmił, zarzucając ramię na barki księcia. Harry podniósł wzrok z kolorowych owoców, które próbował zbić i omiótł przyjaciela zatroskanym spojrzeniem.  
\- Obawiam się, że musisz ograniczyć trawkę w takim razie – mruknął, na co Malik jedynie wywrócił oczami.  
\- Nie, serio, słuchaj spotkałem taką świetną dziewczynę, mówię Ci, wyglądała jak anioł, dosłownie! Blondynka, duże niebieskie oczy i słodki Boże, jej śmiech jest taki uroczy! – zaczął się ekscytować, na co Harry zaśmiał się lekko.  
\- Masz chociaż jej numer, czy coś? – zapytał, na co mulat od razu zamachał mu przed nosem paragonem po ich lunchu, na którego odwrocie ładnym pismem zapisany był rząd cyferek z podpisem Perrie :) x.   
Harry posłał mu uśmiech godny dumnego ojca, po czym zwrócił uwagę na scenę, gdzie pojawił się organizator imprezy, zapowiadając że zaraz zaczną odliczanie do wyrzutu holi w powietrze i prosi wszystkich o zebranie się pod sceną. Przez tłum chłopcy zmuszeni byli zrobić dwa kroki w przód, po czym każdy zaczął wykrzykiwać od dziesięciu w dół. Po krzyknięciu jeden, kolorowa chmura uniosła się w powietrze, by po chwili opaść na wszystkich, brudząc ich kolorami. Harry zaśmiał się, spoglądając na swoją białą koszulkę, teraz pobrudzoną różowo żółtą farbą.   
\- Wyglądasz uroczo – skwitował Zayn, spoglądając na przyjaciela. Ten posłał mu uśmiech i już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy to usłyszał. Mógłby przysiąść, że był to najpiękniejszy śmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek usłyszał. Odwrócił się w prawo, a jego spojrzenie spoczęło na dość niskim brunecie, który cały był pokryty niebieską, różową, żółtą i zieloną farbą. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, śmiejąc się z tego, co powiedziała do niego jego przyjaciółka bądź dziewczyna. Harry wpatrywał się w niego jak urzeczony, kiedy nagle Zayn klepnął go w ramię.  
\- To ona, ta blondynka! – oznajmił, na co Harry omiótł spojrzeniem jeszcze raz dziewczynę, nim wrócił nim do chłopaka.  
\- Stary, jeśli ona jest aniołem, to ten chłopak obok niej mógłby uchodzić za całą armię – mruknął cicho, oprzytomniając dopiero wtedy, kiedy Malik porządnie uderzył go w ramię.  
\- Aua! Za co to?! – podniósł głos, na co ten wywrócił oczami.   
\- Za miłość do narodu. Musi być głęboka, skoro jeszcze nie rzuciłeś wszystkiego w cholerę, ale teraz skup się proszę, bo zaraz The Script wejdzie na scenę – mulat zaśmiał się i zerknął ostatni raz na blondynkę, która kiwała mu delikatnie ręką, nim odwrócił się również w stronę podestu.   
W końcu zespół zaczął grać, Harry był w siódmym niebie, mogąc śpiewać wraz z tłumem wszystkie piosenki, kiedy w końcu potrzeba spojrzenia na uroczego chłopaka była silniejsza. Odwrócił głowę, znajdując go wzrokiem. Widząc, jak stoi na palcach by coś zobaczyć, zaśmiał się i klepnął Zayna w ramię.  
\- Zaraz wracam – oznajmił i nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję, przecisnął się w stronę mniejszego chłopaka.   
\- Widzisz cokolwiek? – zapytał, stając za nim i nachylając się nad jego uchem. Brunet podskoczył, spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem, po czym zagryzł wargę.  
\- Mówiąc szczerze, to nie – zaśmiał się, na co Styles pokiwał lekko głową.   
\- Jestem Harry – przedstawił się, wysuwając rękę, by móc uścisnąć tą mniejszą.  
\- Louis – przedstawił się i nim mógł zorientować, siedział już na ramionach wyższego chłopaka. Zachwiał się, przytrzymując jego głowy, po czym spojrzał w dół.  
\- Oszalałeś?! – zawołał, jednak słysząc tylko wesoły śmiech, postanowił nie przejmować się szczególnie, tylko cieszyć koncertem i korzystać z tego, że w końcu coś widzi. Dostrzegł kilka innych dziewczyn na barkach swoich chłopaków, które posyłały mu zazdrosne spojrzenia, chociaż nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Zignorował to ostatecznie i wymachując do rytmu rękoma zaczął śpiewać najnowszy singiel zespołu. 

|TWOMH|  
Na pewno nie spodziewał się, że jego zdjęcie pojawi się jutro na okładce Daily Express oraz Daily Mail. Aż bał spoglądać na resztę okładek bo, cholera, co się działo?   
\- Kurwa, Louis! Ten chłopak wczoraj to był…   
\- … książę Harry – Louis skończył za nią cicho, chowając głowę w ramionach. Jak, niech mu ktoś powie, jak on ma zatańczyć przed nim za pięć cholernych dni? Jak na litość boską ma wyjść na scenę ubrany w trykot i zatańczyć, wiedząc, że chłopak trzymał go na ramionach przez cały koncert, prawdopodobnie słysząc jak Louis fałszuje? Cholera jasna, jak?!  
\- Chyba będę chory – szepnął, ciskając gazetą do kosza na śmieci. Kilkoro ludzi spojrzało na niego badawczo, porównując ze zdjęciem w gazecie. Wielki nagłówek głosił o beztroskiej zabawie księcia Harry’ego wraz z nieznajomym mężczyzną. Louis dziękował bogu, że nie wiedzieli kim on jest i miał nadzieję, że sprawa po prostu rozejdzie się po kościach.  
\- Ty zamierzasz zatańczyć tam? – blondynka spojrzała na niego niepewnie, kiedy chłopak wziął swoją torbę i ruszył na poszukiwania mniej zaludnionego miejsca.   
\- Nie mam wyjścia, prawda? Został tydzień, Pezz. Nikt nie nauczy się roli Zygfryda w jeden tydzień. Mnie to zajęło ponad miesiąc, a z całym szacunkiem, szybko zapamiętuję kroki – mruknął, opadając na trawę pod drzewem i mocniej opatulił się kurtką. Powietrze było wyjątkowo chłodne, a wtedy coś w niego uderzyło.   
\- Cholera – szepnął.   
Perrie spojrzała na niego pytająco, kiedy chłopak zasłonił usta dłonią. Teraz już bez wątpienia będzie musiał znaleźć toaletę.  
\- Louis, co się dzieje? – zapytała zaniepokojona, na co ten pokręcił głową, próbując wmówić sobie, że to tylko jego wyobraźnia i nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Na próżno.  
\- Wtedy kiedy poszłaś z tym chłopakiem po jedzenie… Harry wylał na mnie przypadkowo colę. Skończyło się na tym, że moja kurtka była cała mokra, a on pożyczył mi swoją i być może wciąż znajduje się ona u mnie w pokoju? – zakończył bardziej pytając, na co Perrie zachłysnęła się powietrzem.  
\- Cholera – potwierdziła cicho, na co Tomlinson ukrył głowę w ramionach.  
\- Co ja takiego zrobiłem, że ten u góry tak się ze mnie śmieje? – westchnął, jednak nie dostał od nikogo żadnej odpowiedzi.  
\- Co teraz zamierzasz?  
\- Cóż… Zrobię to, co muszę. Pojadę w sobotę do pałacu, dam najlepszy występ, na jaki mnie stać, a potem dyskretnie zostawię jego kurtkę w szatni i postaram się o wszystkim zapomnieć – oznajmił, przekręcając głowę by spojrzeć na przyjaciółkę.   
\- Brzmi jak plan – szepnęła, nim klepnęła go w ramię i udała na swoje zajęcia z angielskiego. Louis nie czując się jednak w nastroju na siedzenie w klasie pod ostrzałem ludzi, skierował swoje kroki do biblioteki. Wziął jedną z powieści Dickensa, które wyjątkowo przypadły mu do gustu i zaszywając się w najbardziej oddalonym miejscu, skupił na powieści. Starał się nie wracać myślami do tego, co stało się w weekend. Miał nadzieję, że matka nie interesuje się rodziną królewską w UK i nie będzie miała w ogóle pojęcia, co jej syn wyprawiał podczas minionych dni. Cholera, był taki głupi.  
Ostatecznie oparł komórkę o strony powieści i zamiast czytać, wyszukiwał informacje o przystojnym brunecie. I tylko może skończył na zapisywaniu ich zdjęć w telefonie. Mimo wszystko, wyszedł na nich całkiem dobrze.  
Kogo on chce oszukać?

|TWOMH|  
Louis schylił się, zawiązując swoje baletki. Oprócz niego występowało jeszcze siedmiu chłopaków ale jakimś cudem, dostał on oddzielną garderobę. Cóż, nie miał w planach narzekać, w końcu to całkiem komfortowe. Paru chłopakom z zespołu bardzo nie podobał się fakt, że Louis jest gejem, więc każda forma odseparowania od obrzydliwych spojrzeń rzucanych w jego kierunku była na wagę złota.   
\- Lou? – brunetka zapukała w drzwi, na co Tomlinson wystawił przez nie głowę – zaraz zaczynamy – dodała, posyłając mu uśmiech.   
Chłopak skinął głową i ruszył się rozgrzać przed występem. W końcu ustawili się za kulisami w odpowiedniej kolejności. Louis widział przez zasłony rodzinę królewską w pierwszym rzędzie i prawdopodobnie najważniejsze osoby w państwie, posadzone w kilku rzędach za nimi. Przełknął ślinę, starając się uspokoić nerwy.   
Muzyka ruszyła, kurtyna opadła. Czas zacząć przedstawienie. Louis doskonale wiedział co robić. Przelotnie zerknął na Harry’ego, którego usta uchyliły się na jego widok. Nie przejął się tym jednak, zbyt skupiony na krokach. Spojrzał na swoją partnerkę, Selenę, która, wykonywała kolejny obrót, po czym sam zatańczył idealnie swoją część. Czuł cały czas gorący wzrok księcia, szczególnie na swoich pośladkach, które odziane były w cienki, ciemny trykot.   
Niemal dwie godziny później skłonili się nisko, nagrodzeni brawami na stojąco. Louis uśmiechnął się promiennie bo, cholera, był z siebie dumny. Przytulił Selenę, szepcząc jej na ucho jak wspaniała była i zeszli za kulisy.   
Odgarnął z czoła mokrą grzywkę i ruszył do garderoby odświeżyć się i przebrać. Wyszedł spod prysznica, odziany jedynie bokserki, kiedy ujrzał na krześle nikogo innego jak księcia Harry’ego.  
\- Nie spodziewałem się, że Cię jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę – Styles uśmiechnął się, w dłoniach trzymając bukiet kwiatów.   
Zarumieniony Louis szybko wsunął na siebie czarne jeansy oraz białą koszulę, a na to zarzucił marynarkę. Odgarnął wciąż wilgotne włosy na bok, nim odwrócił się do Harry’ego. Sapnął cicho, niemal na niego wpadając.   
\- Cóż, ja nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć swoich zdjęć na okładkach gazet. Trzy dni pod rząd – mruknął o wiele chłodniej, niż miał w zamiarze. Silny francuski akcent wyraźnie odznaczał się w każdym słowie.  
\- Przepraszam za to. Dopilnowałem, aby nie pisano o tobie w złym świetle, Louis, to tyle, co mogłem poradzić – głos księcia nagle stał się o wiele mniej pewny.   
– To dla Ciebie, swoją drogą. Wspaniały występ – wręczył mu kwiaty, na co Louis uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, opuszczając głowę.  
\- Dziękuję, starałem się – szepnął w odpowiedzi, po czym wziął bukiet. Odchrząknął, łapiąc w dłoń reklamówkę z kurtką chłopaka. – Oddaję, wyprałem ją, żeby nie była pobrudzona farbami.   
Harry skinął głową, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Jest okej, nie musiałeś jej nawet oddawać. Myślę, że powinniśmy iść do reszty. Moja matka na pewno chciałaby cię poznać – uśmiechnął się, wyciągając ramię i układając dłoń w dole pleców mniejszego chłopaka.   
Louis westchnął i wziąwszy swoją torbę, ruszył w kierunku głównej sali, gdzie rodzina królewska postanowiła zorganizować dla wszystkich kolację i tańce. Louis oddał torbę służbie, która zaniosła ją do bagażnika auta, po czym ruszył za Harrym w stronę królowej.  
\- Ahhh Ty musisz być Louis! Cóż za wspaniały występ, niewątpliwie masz talent, młody człowieku! – Anne uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku tancerza. Louis ucałował ją, pochylając się lekko.  
\- Bardzo dziękuję, Wasza Wysokość – szepnął, na co kobieta uśmiechnęła się szerzej.  
\- Słyszę, że nie jesteś Brytyjczykiem – zauważyła, posyłając mu kolejny, promienny uśmiech.   
\- Nie, nie. Dopiero się tu przeniosłem, jestem z Francji. West End zaproponowali mi kontrakt po Paryskich Mistrzostwach Baletowych, a grzechem byłoby go nie przyjąć – chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech, odgarniając z czoła zbłąkaną grzywkę.  
Harry wrócił w tym czasie niosąc dwa kieliszki szampana, jeden wręczając Louisowi. Chłopak pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się.  
\- Przepraszam, nie mogę, prowadzę – wysunął dłoń, na co Harry wywrócił oczami.  
\- Myślę, że nie będzie problemu, abyś mógł spędzić noc w pokoju gościnnym, Louis. Proszę, napij się z nami, zasłużyłeś na to – uśmiechnął się książę, na co starszy chłopak jęknął. Nie potrafił jednak sprzeciwić się zielonym oczom i gorliwemu potakiwaniu królowej.   
Niepewnie wziął kieliszek, chwilę obracając go w palcach, wciąż się nad tym zastanawiając.   
\- Dobrze – zdecydował w końcu, wzdychając cicho. Spojrzał w lewo na Ryana, który posyłał mu kąśliwe spojrzenie, jednak postanowił je zignorować.   
\- Więc, Louisie, sądząc po tym, że tutaj jesteś, wygrałeś paryski konkurs? – królowa spojrzała na chłopaka, upijając łyk złotego trunku. Louis pokręcił lekko głową, uśmiechając się.  
\- Nie, nie, byłem drugi. Do tej pory nie wiem, dlaczego pan Smith zdecydował się zaprosić do współpracy mnie, a nie dziewczynę, która wygrała – przyznał, przestępując z nogi na nogę, czując się nieswojo pod ostrzałem spojrzeń chłopaków z zespołu.   
Harry spojrzał na niego uważnie, marszcząc lekko brwi, nim podniósł wzrok na resztę. Posłał im wymuszony uśmiech, skupiając się ponownie na Tomlinsonie. Skłamałby mówiąc, że chłopak mu się nie spodobał. Wodził spojrzeniem od błękitnych oczu, skupionych na jego matce, przez mały, lekko zadarty nosek, wysokie kości policzkowe i delikatny uśmiech. I głos. Harry mógłby słuchać go godzinami, z tym mocnym, francuskim akcentem. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, nim służba przyniosła jedzenie.  
\- Louisie, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i usiądziesz obok mnie na kolacji? – Harry spojrzał na chłopaka, którego oczy były co najmniej dwa razy większe.  
\- J-ja? – wyjąkał, na co Styles uśmiechnął się szeroko, ponownie układając dłoń w dole jego pleców.   
\- Oczywiście, że Ty – potwierdził, prowadząc go do dużego stołu. U szczytu usiadła królowa, natomiast Harry po odsunięciu krzesła dla Louisa, usiadł po jej prawej stronie. Chłopak czuł jak jego policzki pieką coraz bardziej, przez co nie odważył się spojrzeć na nikogo wokół. Anne wygłosiła podziękowania dla całego zespołu za tak cudowny pokaz baletowy, po czym wszyscy zabrali się za jedzenie. Louis nie był szczególnie głodny jednak wiedział, że coś musi zjeść. Po chwili namysłu nałożył sobie odrobinę ryżu z kurczakiem i warzywami, stwierdzając, że to będzie najmniej kaloryczne z wszystkich smażonych potraw wokół. Zaczął grzebać widelcem w jedzeniu, co jakiś czas wkładając sobie mały kęs do ust, kiedy Harry pochylił się nad jego uchem.  
\- Nie smakuje Ci? – wyszeptał, na co chłopak odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.  
\- Jest pyszne, po prostu nie jestem szczególnie głodny. Nie martw się, to pewnie stres – szepnął, widząc jak troska rodzi się w oczach księcia. Posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, na co Harry skinął głową i wrócił do jedzenia.   
Louis po chwili odważył się spojrzeć w górę po twarzach ludzi przy stole, widział jak Lilyanne oraz Roxana szepczą coś do siebie gorączkowo, zerkając na Harry’ego, a chłopacy rzucali mu zawistne spojrzenia. Cóż, prawdopodobnie nie powinien siedzieć obok księcia, prawda? W końcu Harry nie wiedział nawet, że ten woli chłopców. To mogło wyglądać… nieetycznie. Westchnął cicho i skończył jeść, odkładając sztućce na talerz. Popił wszystko niegazowaną wodą i zaczekał, aż cała reszta skończy.   
Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy muzyka zaczęła lecieć, a Gemma tańczyła w ramionach jednego z tancerzy. Widział jak Harry uchyla usta by coś powiedzieć, kiedy u jego boku pojawiła się Roxana, uśmiechając się uroczo i trzepocząc rzęsami. Styles przywołał na usta uśmiech i ruszył z nią na parkiet, kiedy w końcu Louis zadecydował zrobić cokolwiek. Wstał od stołu, przepraszając na chwilę i ruszył na poszukiwanie łazienki. Kiedy ją odnalazł szybko przemył twarz zimną wodą, chcąc nieco uspokoić emocje i stres. Miał ochotę wymiotować, jednak był boleśnie świadomy tego, że zapomniał gum do żucia.   
Wyjął po chwili telefon, wysyłając Perrie SMS-a.  
Plan diabli wzięli, zostałem zmanipulowany do spędzenia nocy w pałacu.   
Odetchnął cicho i nie czekając na odpowiedź schował komórkę do kieszeni, wracając na salę. Rozejrzał się dookoła, jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegł Harry’ego.  
\- Szukasz kogoś? – podskoczył, kiedy gorący oddech owinął jego ucho. Odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na księcia i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.   
\- Nie specjalnie – mruknął w odpowiedzi, kiedy chłopak wyminął go by stanąć przed nim.  
\- W takim razie czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zatańczysz ze mną? – zapytał, wyciągając dłoń. Louis ponownie poczuł jak jego policzki palą, jednak skinął głową i pozwolił Harry’emu poprowadzić się na parkiet.  
Muzyka na szczęście była bardziej współczesna, nie wymagająca określonych kroków. Louis nie był pewien, czy dałby radę panować nad krokami z Harrym zaledwie na wyciągnięcie ręki.  
Niepewnie ułożył dłonie na ramionach wyższego chłopaka, kiedy ten objął go w pasie.  
\- Więc… - zaczął cicho Tomlinson, odchrząkując i spoglądając pod nogi, kiedy napotkał spojrzenie Ryana – dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wtedy kim jesteś? – pytanie wyleciało z jego ust tak cicho, że wątpił, aby Harry mógł je w ogóle usłyszeć.  
\- Cóż, byłeś tak uroczo nieświadomy tego, jaką mam pozycję w kraju. To było miłe, wiesz? Kiedy ludzie nie robią czegoś tylko po to, żeby Cię zadowolić, a otwarcie wyrażają swoją opinię – mruknął w odpowiedzi, przyciągając go nieco bliżej do siebie.   
Louis nie oponował, wtulił się mocniej w jego ciało, bo cholera, pieprzyć resztę, on pachniał tak dobrze.   
\- Mimo wszystko – odezwał się Harry, nachylając nad jego uchem – mam nadzieję, że pozwolisz mi zabrać się na randkę.  
Louis podniósł spojrzenie ze swoich butów, uchylając wargi by po chwili je zamknąć.  
\- Randkę? Jak… rankę-randkę? W sensie… Ugh… - zaczął, nie będąc pewien czy to słowo ma więcej znaczeń po angielsku i on po prostu czegoś źle nie rozumie. Pewnie teraz znów wyjdzie na idiotę, brawo Tomlinson!  
\- Tak – zaśmiał się loczek, kiwając przy tym głową – randkę randkę, w romantycznym znaczeniu słowa randka.   
Louis spojrzał na niego oniemiały, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Skinął w końcu głową, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa bo, cholera, właśnie książę Harry zaprosił go na randkę.   
\- Tak, ja… ja nie wiedziałem, że gustujesz… w chłopakach, ale tak, pójdę z Tobą na randkę – wymamrotał w końcu, czując jak jego policzki ponownie pieką z zażenowania. Chyba czas nauczyć się to kontrolować.   
\- Lou, z całym szacunkiem, skarbie, ale nie tańczyłbym z Tobą wolnego przytulańca, gdybym nie interesował się chłopakami. W ogóle nie podszedłbym do Ciebie na tym festiwalu, prawda? – zapytał retorycznie, na co Lou westchnął.  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że ja preferuję facetów? – zapytał w końcu, na co Styles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, ale stwierdziłem, że w najgorszym wypadku dostanę w twarz – odpowiedział, jakby to było nic szczególnego, na co Louis wywrócił oczami.   
\- Więc… pasuje Ci spotkać się ze mną w piątek na kolacji? – zapytał loczek, skupiając zielone spojrzenie na chłopaku. Ten pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się promienniej.   
\- Tak, piątek brzmi dobrze – odszepnął, opierając policzek na ramieniu wyższego mężczyzny z głupkowatym uśmiechem. Serio, teraz nawet obrzydliwe spojrzenie Ryana nie robiło na nim wrażenia. Zamierzał iść na randkę z najpiękniejszym chłopakiem na tej ziemi, a ten, kto ma coś przeciwko, może iść się pieprzyć.

|TWOMH|  
Louis naprawdę zastanawiał się, kto był bardziej podekscytowany – on, jako główny zainteresowany czy może Perrie, która skakała po jego łóżku z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Kwiaty od Harry’ego stały w wazonie przy oknie a nieco za duża bluza, którą Harry pożyczył mu, by nie musiał wracać w pogniecionej, dwudniowej koszuli wisiała na oparciu krzesła.  
\- Ale że tak po prostu zaprosił Cię na randkę?! – krzyknęła, nie mogąc opanować radości, na co Louis zachichotał cicho, kiwając głową.  
\- Mówię Ci już któryś raz, Pezz. Poprosił mnie do tańca, a potem zapytał, czy umówię się z nim na randkę. Obiecał mi, że będzie to takie miejsce, żeby nikt nas nie sfotografował – dodał, na co Edwards pokiwała głową. Cóż, Louis wzbudził sensację na uczelni i bez kolejnych zdjęć w brukowcach.  
\- Więc… nie powiedział, gdzie cię zabiera? – upewniła się, na co chłopak pokręcił głową, uśmiechając.  
\- Nie, ale na pewno muszę wszystko powiedzieć Stanowi, oszaleje jak się dowie! – odpalił komputer i zalogował się na Skype’a, kiedy Perrie oznajmiła, że spotyka się z Zaynem i musi już wyjść. Lou pomachał jej, ignorując komentarz o tym, że jej została służba, kiedy Tomlinson zgarnął księcia dla siebie.   
Louis cieszył się na rozmowę z chłopakiem. Pokazał mu tabloidy, aby ten uwierzył, że faktycznie zna księcia Wielkiej Brytanii i wymusił na nim obietnicę, że póki co, nic nie powie nikomu. To nie było wielką sprawą we Francji, więc ani Jay ani Laura, mama Stana nie miały i niczym pojęcia. Tak było lepiej dla Louisa, jeśli coś z tego wyjdzie – wszystko będzie okej. Jednak jeśli cokolwiek poszło by źle, Louis nie zniósłby myśli, że w jakiś pokręcony sposób dał im nadzieję na cokolwiek. Obie były dla niego jak matka i nie chciał ich zawieźć, wiedział, że pragnęły jego szczęścia.  
Kiedy się rozłączyli po ponad dwóch godzinach rozmowy, Tomlinson zauważył na swoim telefonie nową, nieodczytaną wiadomość od nieznanego numeru. Szybko odblokował telefon, od razu otwierając wiadomość. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, zagryzając wargę.  
Od: nieznany numer  
Zapomniałem zapytać: piątek dalej aktualny mam nadzieję? Wyślij mi swój adres, ktoś po ciebie przyjedzie o szóstej. Ohhh i załóż koszulę, H. xoxo  
Chłopak zaśmiał się, zapisując jego numer pod nazwą mój książę ponieważ cóż, to nie tak, że Harry miał przeglądać jego telefon prawda? I nawet jeśli Harry nie był jego, wciąż miał prawo do odrobiny przyjemności. Po chwili namysłu obok tego dodał emoji korony i szybko odpisał.  
Do: mój książę  
Koszulę? Harry, nikt nie miał nas zobaczyć! Przysięgam, jedno zdjęcie, a nie będę zważał na to, że zamknął mnie za pobicie członka rodziny królewskiej.  
Zaśmiał się cicho i po chwili namysłu postawił x na końcu wypowiedzi, nim kliknął wyślij.   
|TWOMH|  
Louis nie zwracał uwagi na miny Perrie, kiedy przez kolejny tydzień wymieniał z Harrym masę SMS-ów. Przestał nawet zwracać tak dużą uwagę na docinki kolegów z zespołu, chociaż nie przestawały one go boleć. Bardzo bolały, chociaż teraz miał od nich po prostu odskocznie.  
Był piątek rano, kiedy miał trening w teatrze. Przez najbliższy czas nie mieli występów, za to opanowywali nową sztukę, która wymagała wiele zaangażowania i poświęcenia. Louis wykonywał właśnie swoją część, kiedy wpadł na Troya. Grzmotnął o ziemię, od razu łapiąc się za bolącą kostkę. Trenerka podbiegła do nich, kiedy starszy chłopak syczał coś do Louisa o patrzeniu jak stawia nogi.  
\- Bennett! – krzyknęła, mierząc chłopaka srogim spojrzeniem – z tego co wiem, w tej scenie nie powinno być Cię na scenie, tak więc to Twoja wina! Mówiłam Ci już ostatnio, jedna wpadka i wylatujesz!  
\- Ale pani profesor – zaczął, jednak kobieta uciszyła go machnięciem ręki.  
\- Mam dziesięciu chętnych tancerzy na Twoje miejsce, Bennett, możesz zabrać swoje rzeczy z szatni i poszukać miejsca w innej drużynie. Skończyłam z Tobą. Louis – przeniosła spojrzenie na bruneta, który obejmował dłońmi opuchniętą kostkę – możesz wstać?  
Chłopak pokręcił głową, zaciskając zęby.  
\- Nie, chyba naderwałem ścięgno – wyszeptał, bojąc się że głos mu się załamie przy głośniejszym tonie.   
\- Cholera jasna…. Patrick, Toby! Pomóżcie Louisowi dojść do szatni, koniec próby! Louis przebierz się i owiń kostkę, zawiozę Cię do szpitala – zarządziła, nim ruszyła za kulisy po swoją torebkę. Dwóch chłopaków podniosło Louisa, pomagając mu dojść do szatni.  
\- Dasz sobie radę? – Toby spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Był jedną z tych osób, które szanowały go za jego talent, nie mieszając się w to, z kim dzieli łóżko. Tomlinson był mu bardzo wdzięczny.  
\- Tak, myślę, że tak – odpowiedział cicho, zsuwając ze stóp baletki i po chwili udało mu się założyć jeansy. Zmienił koszulkę i owinął kostkę bandażem elastycznym, nim skinął chłopakowi głową. Ten zarzucił sobie jego torbę na ramię i objął go mocno, by nie musiał opierać ciężaru na bolącej nodze.  
Louis powoli zapakował się samochodu trenerki, spoglądając na nią z nikłym uśmiechem. Chwilę później byli już w szpitalu. Louis dokuśtykał do odpowiedniej sali i usiadł na kozetce, po chwili opisując lekarzowi wszystko co się stało.  
\- Cóż, zrobimy Ci prześwietlenie, ale wygląda to na naderwanie stawu skokowego. Przypiszę ci maść, założymy opatrunek i przez najbliższe dwa – trzy tygodnie nie możesz ćwiczyć okej? Inaczej możesz zerwać to całkowicie i wtedy będzie gorzej z naprawieniem tego – oznajmił, na co Tomlinson westchnął ale pokiwał głową. Zrobiono mu szybko prześwietlenie, które potwierdziło słowa lekarza. Po pół godziny chłopak wyszedł o kulach z pomieszczenia. Podał zwolnienie trenerce która westchnęła głośno i pomogła mu dostać się do auta.  
W akademiku Louis zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie odwołać dzisiejszego spotkania z Harrym. Po chwili postanowił do niego zadzwonić, zobaczyć jak wygląda sytuacja. Wybrał odpowiedni numer i drżącymi palcami przyłożył telefon do ucha, zagryzając wargę.   
\- Harry? – zapytał, kiedy cicha muzyka w słuchawce została przerwana.   
\- Louis, cześć! Coś się stało? – zmartwienie w głosie księcia było wyczuwalne na kilometr.  
\- Ummm ja… chciałem się dowiedzieć, gdzie planujesz mnie dzisiaj zabrać? To tak jakby… bardzo ważne? – mruknął, krzywiąc się kiedy nieświadomie poruszył kostką.   
\- Planowałem kolację na tarasie u siebie, może jakiś spacer po ogrodzie czy coś… a co?   
\- Ummm okej, dobrze. Ktoś będzie po mnie o szóstej, tak? – upewnił się i po chwili rozmowy pożegnali. Louis wziął prysznic, starając się nie stawać za bardzo na bolącej nodze i zmienił opatrunek, nakładając nową maść. Spojrzał na zegarek jednak miał jeszcze sporo czasu, a błękitna koszula wisiała wraz z czarnymi jeansami na drzwiach jego szafy. Ustawił sobie na wszelki wypadek budzik na piątą po południu i postanowił uciąć drzemkę.  
Kiedy jego budzik zadzwonił, Louisowi zajęło chwilę ogarnięcie o co chodzi. Kiedy już oprzytomniał, wyłączył dźwięk w telefonie i wstał, pocierając zaspane oczy dłonią. Chwilę rozglądał się po pokoju nim dojrzał strój na drzwiach szafy. Zmienił więc szarą koszulkę i dresy na błękitna koszulę podkreślającą jego oczy z białą kieszonką na piersi oraz czarne jeansy. Wsunął na nogi czarno-niebieskie vansy i poprawił jeszcze opatrunek na kostce. Łykał akurat tabletki przeciwbólowe, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Dokuśtykał do nich o kulach i szarpnął za klamkę, spoglądając na wysokiego bruneta o brązowych oczach.  
\- Hej! Jesteś Louis? – zapytał, na co Tomlinson skinął powoli głową, unosząc jedną brew – jestem Liam Payne, Harry przysłał mnie po Ciebie. O szóstej, tak? – spojrzał na zegarek, jakby niepewny czy dobrze pamięta.  
\- Uhhh tak, już idę, sekunda - cofnął się do środka, biorąc ze stolika portfel, telefon i klucze, po czym po chwili namysłu wziął jeszcze plastikowe opakowanie leków.   
Wyszedł w końcu z pokoju zamykając go na klucz i poprawił uchwyt na rączkach kuli.  
\- Dasz sobie radę? – spytał Liam, zerkając niepewnie na starszego chłopaka. Louis pokiwał lekko głową, posyłając mu uspokajający uśmiech.  
Ruszył w kierunku schodów, puszczając Liama pierwszego i sam powoli pokuśtykał na dół. Kiwnął pani w recepcji na przywitanie i ruszył w stronę Range Rovera stojącego na parkingu.  
\- Harry wie o… - zaczął Liam, jednak chłopak szybko pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, naciągnąłem coś dzisiaj rano. To tylko kolacja, nie wyścigi, prawda? Myślę, że to nie będzie duży problem – posłał mu lekki uśmiech, kiedy w końcu udało mu się zapakować do samochodu.   
Droga minęła w miłej atmosferze, chwilę rozmawiali na temat studiów Louisa i jego przyjazdu do Anglii – Liam od razu wyczuł, że chłopak nie jest stąd. Kiedy w końcu dojechali na miejsce, Louis ujrzał na schodach Harry’ego z bukietem czerwonych róż. Z lekkim uśmiechem otworzył drzwi i powoli wygramolił z auta, biorąc kule ze środka. Harry od razu zbiegł na ten widok, odkładając kwiaty na bok.  
\- Matko najdroższa, co się stało z Twoją nogą? – troska aż biła z jego oczu. Niższy pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Ciebie również miło widzieć, Harry – zaśmiał się cicho Louis, podnosząc błękitne tęczówki na niego – nic poważnego, serio. Nie masz się co martwić, okej? Byłbym jednak wdzięczny gdybyśmy ruszyli na miejsce, ponieważ serio nie powinienem nadwyrężać nogi.  
\- Tak, tak, już! Liam mógłbyś przynieść jakieś poduszki na miejsce? – zapytał Harry, spoglądając na przyjaciela. Ten zasalutował jedynie i ruszył do środka, kiedy książę biorąc kwiaty, wrócił spojrzeniem do Louisa.  
\- Więc… Kwiaty są dla ciebie, ale pewnie będę je niósł za Ciebie? – spytał, uśmiechając się, kiedy policzki Louisa stały się jasnoróżowe. Ruszył po chwili za Harrym powoli, wciąż nie do końca potrafiąc poruszać się o kulach.   
Kilka minut później znaleźli się w altance na środku ogrodu. Nieopodal była fontanna, wokół nich rosły róże, a stolik zastawiony był kolacją dla dwojga i ładnymi świeczkami.   
\- Wow – Louis rozejrzał się zaskoczony, po chwili spoglądając na Harry’ego, odkładającego kwiaty do wazonu z boku, przy ławeczce.  
\- Podoba Ci się? – podszedł bliżej, na co Louis skinął głową, nie zdolny powiedzieć coś więcej. Opadł na krzesło, które odsunął mu Harry, kiedy nagle zjawił się Liam z małym taborecikiem i poduszką. Podstawił to pod nogę Louisa, który z ulgą przyjął udogodnienie. Payne zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił, zostawiając parę samych.   
\- Więc… planowałem zaproponować ci szampana albo jakieś dobre wino, ale nie jestem pewien, czy w obecnej sytuacji możesz alkohol…? – spojrzał niepewnie na siedzącego naprzeciw niego chłopaka, który pokręcił lekko głową.  
\- Przed wyjściem brałem tabletki, nie powinienem – przyznał, na co Harry pokiwał głową. Ostatnie co chciał, to żeby Louisowi coś się stało.  
\- Nie ma problemu, mam jeszcze wodę i herbatę tutaj, a zawsze mogę skoczyć po coś innego jeśli masz ocho…   
\- Jest dobrze, Hazz – Louis przerwał mu z uśmiechem. Styles uśmiechnął się szeroko na to przezwisko, kiwając powoli głową. Nałożyli sobie w końcu po trochę kurczaka w brzoskwiniach i ryżu, zaczynając powoli jeść.  
\- Więc… opowiesz mi jak sobie to zrobiłeś? – po chwili ciszy książę wskazał na nogę chłopaka, który skinął głową.   
\- Ćwiczyliśmy do nowej sztuki, tańczyłem i nagle na scenie pojawił się jeden z tancerzy który nie powinien tam być, ale nie miałem możliwości go uniknąć – wzruszył ramionami, na co Harry westchnął cicho, kręcąc głową.  
\- Oberwało mu się chociaż? – spytał, wsuwając do ust kolejny kawałek kurczaka, kiedy Louis ledwo tknął swoją porcję.  
\- Taa, wyleciał z drużyny. Podobno to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy coś się przez niego stało i trenerka się wkurzyła. Gram jedną z głównych ról i teraz trzeba wszystko przesuwać, żeby znaleźć nowego tancerza na jego miejsce, a ja muszę zrezygnować na niecały miesiąc z treningów – westchnął, wsuwając odrobinę ryżu do ust. Chwilę panowała cisza, jednak Louis nie zrobił wielkich postępów w jedzeniu.  
\- Nie smakuje Ci? – zmartwił się loczek, na co Louis podniósł wzrok na niego.  
\- Jest pyszne, ale przez te tabletki nieco nie grają z moim układem pokarmowym – wymyślił, co Harry przyjął kiwnięciem głowy.   
Harry nalał im trochę wody, co chłopak przyjął z wdzięcznością i upił mały łyk. Skończyli jeść, Louis wciskając w siebie nie wiele więcej, nim z kubkami tym razem herbaty przenieśli się na ławeczkę. Tomlinson zaczął powoli obrysowywać płatki róż opuszkami palców, kiedy Harry objął go lekko ramieniem.  
\- Czemu kazałeś założyć mi koszulę, skoro nie wyszliśmy nawet poza bramę pałacu? – zapytał w końcu, na co Styles zaśmiał się cicho, przyciągając go do siebie. Louis nie oponował, poprawił nogę na poduszce nim opadł głową na jego ramię.   
\- Po prostu wyglądasz zabójczo w koszuli, dlatego – młodszy wzruszył lekko ramionami, na co odchylił głowę, by móc na niego spojrzeć.  
\- Przepraszam Cię bardzo, to na festiwalu nie wydałem zabójczo? – uniósł brew, co Harry skomentował śmiechem.  
\- Wyglądałeś uroczo i przytulnie – zaoponował, przez co Tomlinson prychnął. Zamiast jednak odsunąć się od Harry’ego w celu udawania obrażonego, wtulił się mocniej w jego ciało, czując się po prostu dobrze.  
Pasowali do siebie tak idealnie, jak dwa kawałki układanki. Louis idealnie mieścił się pod ramieniem chłopaka, z głową schowaną w zagłębienie jego szyi.  
\- Niech ci będzie – mruknął w końcu. Harry przycisnął usta do czubka jego głowy, kiedy delikatnie wodził palcami po ramieniu chłopaka.   
\- Opowiedz mi coś o sobie, Lou. Nie mieliśmy wiele czasu po występie, a SMSy nie są równe z rozmową – poprosił w końcu, odsuwając się na tyle, by spojrzeć na chłopaka. Po chwili zmienili pozycję na wygodniejszą, gdzie Louis siedział mu na kolanach, z chorą nogą na ławeczce, wtulony w jego pierś.  
\- Jestem z Paryża, ale to już wiesz – zaczął, zastanawiając się co dokładnie mu powiedzieć. Nie chciał go przestraszyć – co dokładnie chcesz wiedzieć, Harry? Tego jest naprawdę sporo, jeśli mam być szczery – spojrzał na niego błękitnymi oczami, powodując tym od razu wesoły uśmiech księcia.  
\- Najlepiej wszystko, uwielbiam twój głos – przyznał, na co Lou zarumienił się ponownie, opierając policzek na obojczyku młodszego.   
\- Dobrze, więc jestem z Paryża, chociaż urodziłem się w Dreux. Zostałem adoptowany kiedy miałem pięć lat, a rok później Jay adoptowała też moją siostrę, Charlotte. Mam też trzy przyrodnie siostry, Felicite, która jest jedyną biologiczną córką mamy, Daisy i Phoebe adoptowała, kiedy miały po dwa latka, są bliźniaczkami. Rok później jej mąż uznał, że sobie nie radzi z taką ilością dzieci i nas zostawił, miałem wtedy dziesięć lat i obwiniałem się, że to przeze mnie.   
\- Nienawidził tego, że tańczyłem, wolał żebym zajmował się czymś bardziej dla chłopaków, jak piłka nożna czy koszykówka. Oczywiście to drugie to jakieś nieporozumienie, miałem wtedy jakieś metr dwadzieścia, teraz mam nie wiele jak pół metra więcej – Louis zaśmiał się cicho, przejeżdżając nosem po szyi chłopaka – ale nie byłem w cale taki do dupy w piłkę nożną. Często grałem z moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Stanem, ale wiesz… To nie było to, co z baletem. Nie umiałem spędzić dnia na boisku tak jak potrafiłem na scenie, aż moje palce nie krwawiły.   
Harry oparł brodę na czubku jego głowy, słuchając uważnie i starając się zapamiętać każdy szczegół z tego, co Louis opowiadał.  
\- Stan jako jedyny się ze mną przyjaźnił, wiesz, tak od początku do końca. Nie wyzywał mnie, kiedy dowiedział się, że wolę chłopaków. Jasno zaznaczył, że nie zaciągnę go do łóżka, ale także nie ma zamiaru się ode mnie odsuwać – Louis zaśmiał się cicho na samo wspomnienie pijanego blow joba, jakiego mu zrobił, kiedy byli nawaleni w jakimś klubie. Oboje oczywiście o tym nie wspominali – jest najlepszym przyjacielem jakiego mogłem mieć. Mama też bardzo mnie wspierała, we wszystkim co robiłem, jakie podjąłem decyzje. Kiedy miałem czternaście lat zacząłem pracować, nic wielkiego, roznosiłem gazety czy ulotki, pomagałem przy dzieciak w weekendy, kosiłem trawniki czy odśnieżałem podjazdy. Chciałem mamie pomóc ze wszystkim, jednak ta nie chciała w ogóle o tym słyszeć – przerwał, bawiąc się guzikiem od koszuli bruneta.  
\- Więc co z nimi zrobiłeś? – zapytał po chwili Harry, przez co Lou zorientował się, że milczał chwilę za długo.  
\- Cóż, bliźniaczki wyrosły ze swoich mundurków, a mamę nie stać było na nowe, więc ja im je sprezentowałem. Akurat były ich urodziny, więc mama nie mogła mieć obiekcji co do tego, że każda z nich dostała po lalce barbie i nowym mundurku. Wiem, że w gruncie rzeczy się cieszyła, że nie będzie musiała ich przerabiać po Lottie i Fizzy – Lou wzruszył ramionami, na co Harry ponownie złożył buziaka na czubku jego głowy.  
\- Dostałem też stypendium, więc nie musiałem obawiać się o szkołę baletową. Chciałem być najlepszy, więc weekendy spędzałem na hali, trenując do każdego konkursu, który mógłby wspomóc trochę mamę. Pamiętam, że za wygraną w ogólnokrajowym konkursie dołożyłem to do odnowienia nagrobka babci, miałem osiem lat jak zmarła, jednak do tej pory pamiętam, że zawsze miała w misce przy oknie karmelowe ciasteczka, a na stole stały kwiaty. Codziennie oglądała serial o dziewiętnastej wieczorem i robiła najlepsze naleśniki na świecie – Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym spojrzał na Harry’ego.  
\- A potem zdobyłem drugie miejsce w tamtej olimpiadzie, wyjechałem tutaj i bum, kilka tygodni później jestem na randce z najgorętszym facetem na tej planecie. Szalone, co? – zaśmiał się cicho, spoglądając w zielone oczy chłopaka.  
\- Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie, czy ty w ogóle masz pojęcie jak cudowną osobą jesteś? – zapytał Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od starszego chłopaka. Ten zarumienił się lekko, nie zdolny jednak odwrócić spojrzenia. Nie zorientował się nawet, kiedy miękkie usta księcia spoczęły na jego, muskając je delikatnie, niemal jak motyl. Louis zamarł, jednak po chwili opamiętania zamknął oczy i odwzajemnił czuły pocałunek, układając dłoń płasko na jego klatce piersiowej. Kiedy się odsunęli od siebie, oczy obojga błyszczały jak gwiazdki.  
\- Wow – szepnął Louis, ponownie rumieniąc się – za co to? – zapytał, przesuwając kciukiem po piersi chłopaka.  
\- Za bycie tak cudowną osobą – powtórzył cicho Harry, uśmiechając się delikatnie – jesteś intrygujący, uroczy, utalentowany i szczery, Lou. Przyciągnąłeś moją uwagę pierwszego dnia wyglądając tak wspaniale i wciąż coraz bardziej się od Ciebie uzależniam, a to dopiero nasze trzecie spotkanie. Nie chcę niczego schrzanić, mam nadzieję, że dasz mi kolejną szansę na randkę? – zapytał, na co Louis pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.  
\- Pod dwoma warunkami – oznajmił po chwili z chytrym uśmiechem – po pierwsze – uniósł jeden palec w górę, jakby mówił do dziecka – wtedy ty będziesz mówił o sobie. Po drugie – dołączył drugi palec – dostanę kolejnego buziaka.  
Harry zaśmiał się, kiwając głową, kiedy nachylał się nad mniejszym chłopakiem.  
\- Zgoda, przystaję na oba warunki – mruknął, nim ponownie musnął jego usta swoimi, pozwalając Louisowi wpleść palce w jego włosy i przyciągnąć bliżej. Kilka minut później odsunęli się od siebie, po czym Harry zerknął na zegarek.  
\- Późno już, odwiozę Cię do domu – oznajmił, pomagając mu wstać. Louis złapał swoje kule i wraz z Harrym ruszył alejkami w stronę parkingu.  
\- To okej, jeśli będę prowadził? – zapytał, nie będąc pewien, czy Louis będzie zły, jeśli ktoś przypadkiem zrobi im zdjęcie. Chłopak jednak pokiwał głową, na co ten uśmiechnął się wesoło. Położył kwiaty i kule chłopaka na tylnych siedzeniach, pomagając mu po chwili ulokować się na miejscu pasażera. Sam obszedł auto, wsiadając za kierownicę i odpalił silnik.  
\- Więc… - zaczął Harry, na co Louis zachichotał – co?  
\- Zauważyłeś, że bardzo często zaczynasz coś mówić od „więc”? – zapytał, spoglądając rozbawiony na chłopaka. Ten pokręcił głową, samemu się uśmiechając.  
\- Nie, chyba tego nie zauważyłem – przyznał, nim wyjechał przez bramę.  
\- Co chciałeś powiedzieć wcześniej? – przypomniał mu Louis, na co Harry skinął lekko głową, jakby wracając do głównej myśli.  
\- Chciałem zapytać, czy idziesz jutro na uczelnię? Wiesz, z tą nogą? – zerknął na Louisa, kiedy zatrzymywał się na czerwonym świetle. Louis spojrzał na niego rozbawiony, chwilę nic nie mówiąc.  
\- Jutro jest sobota, słoneczko. Nie mam zajęć, nie mam treningu, więc moim planem na cały dzień jest leżenie w łóżku – przyznał, na co Harry westchnął. Racja, jutro był weekend, co w sumie oznaczało to, że miał wolne. Oboje mieli.  
\- Miałbyś coś przeciwko, jeśli przyniósłbym lunch i spędzilibyśmy czas razem? – zadał kolejne pytanie, na co Louis pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, nie sądzę, abym miał coś przeciw - przyznał, na co Styles uśmiechnął się szeroko. Chwilę jechali w milczeniu, Louis pokierował go do swojego akademika, nim Harry zatrzymał się pod głównym budynkiem.  
\- Jaki masz numer pokoju? – spojrzał na Tomlinsona ciekawy.  
\- Dwieście cztery, czemu? – Louis uniósł brew, nie koniecznie do końca ogarniając sytuację. Czuł, że jego noga znów zaczyna boleć, a w dodatku ogarniało go zmęczenie.  
\- Nic, będę wiedział gdzie dokładnie wysyłać kwiaty – loczek puścił mu oczko, nim nachylił w jego stronę.  
\- Śpij dobrze – szepnął, nim musnął jego usta swoimi i spojrzał radośnie na starszego chłopaka.  
\- Mhm ty też. Do jutra? – upewnił się, na co tamten pokiwał głową. Louis wysiadł powoli z auta, wyciągając swoje kule i po chwili również kwiaty, ciesząc się, że bukiet nie jest tak duży i może trzymać jednocześnie rączkę „trzeciej nogi” i róże. W kilka minut dokuśtykał na piętro do swojego pokoju, gdzie od razu opadł na łóżko. Bez myślenia łyknął tabletkę przeciwbólową, nim wstawił kwiaty do wazonu. Zdjął z siebie koszulę, rzucając ją niedbale na oparcie krzesła i ten sam los spotkał chwilę później spodnie. Wsunął na siebie dresy i ciemny t-shirt nim wślizgnął się do łóżka, zasypiając niemal natychmiast.   
|TWOMH|  
Louis miał nadzieję skorzystać z wolnego dnia i pospać przynajmniej do dziesiątej. Cóż, najwyraźniej jego wyjątkowo optymistyczne zamiary nie spodobały się Perrie, która już o ósmej rano z papierową torbą pełną wypieków i dwoma kubkami herbaty ze Starbucks pojawiła się w drzwiach jego pokoju.  
\- Jestem gotowa na pełną relację - oznajmiła, opadając na łóżko, podając mu śniadanie oraz herbatę. Chłopak oparł się o poduszki, przecierając oczy, nim zerknął na zegarek.  
\- Bóg cię opuścił – jęknął, biorąc od niej papierowy kubek i ignorując torbę pełną rogalików, upił mały łyk.  
\- Nie, jestem ciekawa jak tam mój przyjaciel spędził piątkowy wieczór? Bo z tego co wiem, miał randkę z pieprzonym Harrym Edwardem Stylesem, pieprzonym księciem – powiedziała podekscytowana, odstawiając swój kubek na biurko.  
\- Taaaaa, było… dobrze, myślę – zarumienił się, odwracając spojrzenie.   
\- Widzę, że bardziej niż dobrze, Louis. Gadaj! – ożywiła się, na co chłopak wywrócił nieco oczami. Nie miał jednak tyle sił, by się sprzeciwić.  
\- Cóż, byliśmy w ogrodzie, ma taką ładną, różaną altankę. Zjedliśmy kolację, potem rozmawialiśmy. Przytulił mnie, opowiedziałem mu nieco o sobie i odwiózł mnie do domu – podsumował, na co Edwards zmrużyła oczy.  
\- Pocałowaliście się? – zapytała, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Louis czuł, że już przegrał.  
\- Mhm… trzy razy? – bardziej zapytał, na co kobieta pisnęła, rzucając się na niego. Louis niepewnie odsunął od siebie kubek, by się nie oblać, po czym wolną dłonią objął ją ramieniem.  
\- To wspaniale, Lou! Kiedy kolejna randka? – niemal krzyknęła, na co chłopak wywrócił oczami.   
\- Cóż, oficjalna? Nie wiem. Ale przychodzi dzisiaj dotrzymać mi towarzystwa koło lunchu. Zobaczę, jak to się wszystko rozwinie. Pezz, to była tylko jedna randka, kilka pocałunków i to wcale nie musi oznaczać, że będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie, okej?  
\- Ale on jest księciem! Takim wyjętym-z-disneya księciem! – jęknęła, na co Louis wywrócił oczami.  
\- Okej, ale wciąż zapominasz, że ja nie jestem jakąś pieprzoną księżniczką – zauważył, spotykając się z prychnięciem Perrie.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! Jesteś męską wersją kopciuszka, co jest wręcz oczywiste od kiedy nasz bajkowy książę wyraźnie woli penisy!   
Louis zacisnął usta, próbując się nie roześmiać.  
\- Dobrze, pozwolę Ci żyć w Twoim świecie, ale proszę, daj temu potoczyć się tak, jak musi, okej? Nie chcę tego schrzanić i Harry też nie. Ja naprawdę go lubię, wiesz? Nie chcę na niego naciskać, wszystko samo się jakoś wyprostuje. Możesz mi zaufać? – zapytał, na co blondynka westchnęła, jednak posłusznie pokiwała głową.  
\- Okej, ostatecznie mogę. Ale masz do mnie zadzwonić zaraz po tym jak od Ciebie wyjdzie, chcę wiedzieć wszystko! – dźgnęła go palcem w klatkę piersiową, na co ten zaśmiał się wesoło.   
\- Skoro to już mamy ustalone, masz mi teraz zjeść rogalika, bo musisz wziąć swoje tabletki. No już, teraz zaraz migusiem! – wskazała na papierową torbę obok łóżka. Louis ostatecznie ociągając się wyjął najmniejszego crossainta, zabierając się mozolnie za jego jedzenie. Po skończeniu popił tabletki herbatą i spojrzał na zadowoloną przyjaciółkę.  
\- Okej, a teraz marsz pod prysznic, Twój książę pojawi się tu w najbliższym czasie – puściła mu oczko, zabierając się za uprzątnięcie śmieci z podłogi i biurka. Louis zapamiętał, by jej się później odwdzięczyć za to, nim ze świeżymi ubraniami ruszył do łazienki. Szybko wziął prysznic, po czym w czystych dresach i zwykłej koszulce wrócił do pokoju.  
\- Serio chcesz powitać księcia w spodniach od dresu? – zapytała, mierząc go wzrokiem. Louis omiótł spojrzeniem pokój, zauważając, że było znacznie czyściej niż zanim wyszedł. Cholera, on miał szafkę nocną?!   
\- Ummm tak? Nie są obcisłe i nie uciskają mi na kostkę – wzruszył ramionami. To wydawało się przekonać dziewczynę, która bez słowa zabrała się za zakładanie świeżego opatrunku na jego nodze.  
\- Wygląda całkiem dobrze – mruknęła, oglądając już nie tak opuchniętą nogę, nim nasmarowała ją maścią. Zawinęła bandaż i obsunęła w dół nogawkę, poprawiając jeszcze poduszkę, na której Louis miał trzymać stopę.  
\- Okej, więc ułożyłam Ci trochę rzeczy, ahhh i bym zapomniała, tu jest ta książka, którą miałam Ci pożyczyć – wręczyła mu jedną ze współczesnych powieści kryminalnych, z którymi Louis chciał zmierzyć się w jej ojczystym języku – nie zapomnij do mnie zadzwonić po wszystkim i może wyślij Stanowi SMS-a, że jeszcze żyjesz czy coś, bo jestem pewna, że się denerwuje. Do poniedziałku! – pochyliła się, całując go w czoło, nim opuściła pokój tanecznym krokiem. Louis wywrócił oczami, jednak pokiwał głową sam do siebie, pisząc przyjacielowi szybkiego SMS-a, że wszystko okej i zadzwoni do niego jutro na skype.   
Chwilę później zagłębił się w lekturze i nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy dwie godziny później ktoś zapukał do drzwi.   
\- Otwarte! - zawołał, nie mając szczególnie ochoty wstawać z łóżka. Podniósł głowe, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł Harry, niosąc w dłoni siatkę ze styropianowymi opakowaniami oraz dwa napoje.  
\- Dzień dobry, słoneczko! Jak się ma mój ulubiony francuski chłopiec? – zapytał wesoło, podchodząc do łóżka i składając buziaka na policzku starszego – awww uroczo wyglądasz w tych okularach! – zachwycił się, widząc na nosie studenta czarne oprawki. Louis zarumienił się, odkładając książkę i zdjął okulary, odkładając je na bok.  
\- Taaa, oczywiście, chodź mnie przytulić? – bardziej zapytał, wyciągając ręce, na co Styles ochoczo pochylił się, obejmując go.  
\- Jaki ty jesteś chudy! Wczoraj tego tak nie wyczułem ale matko, czy ty coś jesz? – zmartwił się, na co Louis wywrócił oczami.  
\- Oczywiście, że jem – mruknął, robiąc mu miejsce na łóżku.  
\- To świetnie, bo przyniosłem Ci kurczaka z ananasem i serem prosto z pałacowej kuchni i wierzę, że Sophie byłaby wręcz zrozpaczona, jeśli byś tego nie zjadł – powiedział, podając mu pudełko. Louis westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że dzisiaj już się nie wykręci i wziął plastikowy widelec od młodszego chłopaka. Kiedy tamten zaczął swoją porcję, Louis powoli nabił na widelec kawałek kurczaka.   
\- Jak się czujesz, tak w ogóle? Z nogą lepiej? – zapytał Styles, na co Louis wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Szczerze nie jestem pewien, praktycznie cały czas jestem na tabletkach przeciwbólowych. No i wstałem dzisiaj tylko wziąć prysznic – zauważył, na co Harry skinął głową. Chwilę jedli w milczeniu, aż Louis wcisnął w siebie więcej niż połowę porcji.  
\- Przepraszam, nie dam rady więcej – mruknął, na co młodszy ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową. Odstawił oba pudełka na biurko, nim wrócił do Tomlinsona, obejmując go ramieniem.   
\- Więc… - zaczął Louis, układając się wygodniej w ramionach chłopaka, opierając policzek na jego piersi – czy nie miałeś opowiedzieć mi czegoś o sobie? – zapytał, zerkając nieco w górę na błyszczące, zielone oczy loczka.  
\- Tak, zgaduję, że miałem – zaśmiał się lekko, opierając policzek na czubku głowy starszego. – Jednak wciąż nie do końca wiem, co powiedzieć – przyznał, błądząc opuszkami palców po dłoni chłopaka.   
\- Cokolwiek – mruknął Louis, przymykając powieki.   
\- Okej, więc pewnie już wiesz, mam siostrę Gemmę. Mój tata zmarł w wypadku samochodowym kilka lat temu, więc mama została sama. Mimo, że Gem jest starsza, ustawili mnie pierwszego w kolejce do tronu, czego nie do końca rozumiem, ale też nie mam zamiaru z tym walczyć. Ona nawet nie chce obejmować tronu – przerwał na chwilę, chcąc zmienić nieco kierunek rozmowy.  
– Jak byłem mały, zawsze ścigaliśmy się na rowerach, pozwalałem jej wygrać, była taka dumna. Potem zaczęły się obowiązki i nie rozmawiamy już tak wiele, ona ma chłopaka, z którym spędza większość czasu, nawet jeśli to kutas – mruknął, na co Louis zaśmiał się cicho – w wolnym czasie zacząłem więc wychodzić z Zaynem, chodzimy na koncerty, do klubów, czy chociażby oglądamy filmy w sali kinowej w pałacu. Muszę Cię tam kiedyś zabrać – zauważył, na co Louis jedynie mruknął z aprobatą.   
\- Nie wiem naprawdę, co powinienem Ci więcej powiedzieć. Nie wiem nawet co byłoby warte wspomnienia – powiedział w końcu po chwili milczenia, na co Tomlinson westchnął. Spojrzał nieco w górę na chłopaka, po chwili krzywiąc się, znacząco, kiedy poruszył przypadkiem nogą. Zacisnął zęby i powieki, oddychając przez nos, jednak ból nie ustępował. Wręcz przeciwnie, zaczynało go od niego mdlić.  
\- Przepraszam, muszę… Do łazienki… Szybko… - Wyszeptał, podnosząc się. Już łapał kule, kiedy Harry podniósł go z łatwością, szybko zanosząc w odpowiednie miejsce. Louis nachylił się nad ubikacją, od razu wymiotując, kiedy Harry szybko odnalazł jego leki przeciwbólowe.  
\- Połknij – szepnął, kiedy Louis skończył i podał mu jeszcze szklankę wody. Tomlinson zrobił to co mu kazano i pozwolił Harry’emu się trzymać, kiedy drżącą ręką mył zęby.   
Harry zaniósł go do łóżka, układając ostrożnie w połowie na materacu, w połowie na swoim ciele i objął ramionami, kreśląc dłonią kółka na jego plecach. Czuł, jak Louis wciąż drży, kiedy ból dopiero zaczynał ustępować i serce krajało mu się na widok takiego chłopaka.  
\- Nie wiem czemu, tak nagle zaczęło, myślisz, że jest gorzej? – zapytał po chwili słabo, spoglądając w górę na Harry’ego. Ten pokręcił lekko głową w zaprzeczeniu, gładząc kciukiem jego policzek i szczękę.  
\- Nie sądzę, skarbie. Myślę, że wszystko zaczyna się naprawiać i to dlatego, wiesz? Trochę jak z kością, boli kiedy się zrasta, chociaż to mięsień czy ścięgno czy cokolwiek. Spróbuj się zdrzemnąć, dobrze? – poprosił, wsuwając dłoń na jego szyję.  
\- Mhm… Zostaniesz? Zanim się nie obudzę? – poprosił cicho, na co młodszy przycisnął usta do skroni Louisa, uśmiechając się delikatnie.  
\- Oczywiście, mały – zapewnił go, nim zaczął mruczeć kołysankę, usypiając go.

|TWOMH|  
Harry odwiedzał Louisa co dziennie, rzadko zdarzało się, że był tak zajęty, że nie dał rady. Louisowi to odpowiadało, uwielbiał po prostu leżeć i rozmawiać z chłopakiem o wszystkim i o niczym. Na prośbę Stylesa starszy zaczął uczyć go podstaw francuskiego, co nie raz przyprawiało obojga o ból brzucha ze śmiechu.   
Innymi czasy Harry po prostu siedział obok Louisa bądź naprzeciwko, przyglądając mu się jak robi notatki z zaległych zajęć, czyta bądź się uczy. Uwielbiał patrzeć na niego, skanować wzrokiem każdy milimetr jego twarzy. Wiedział już idealnie jak tworzy się zmarszczka między jego brwiami, kiedy czyta w kółko ten sam fragment, by ostatecznie poprosić Harry’ego o pomoc w zrozumieniu tego. Widział jak przygryza język, skupiony na notatkach i jak zabawnie trzyma długopis między środkowym a wskazującym palcem, przez co jego pismo jest nieco pochyłe.   
Mimo wszystko uwielbiał każdą część tego, chociaż miał przeczucie, że coś z chłopakiem jest nie do końca w porządku.   
Znajdowali się właśnie w takiej sytuacji, Louis leżący na piersi Harry’ego, czytający w skupieniu cienką książkę, kiedy do pokoju bez pukania wpadła Perrie.   
\- Jak się ma mój ulubiony Kopciuszek? – zapytała głośno, nim zamarła w miejscu na widok Harry’ego. Louis uniósł wzrok znad książki, posyłając jej nieśmiały uśmiech.  
\- Hej Perrie – przywitał się, podnosząc, na co Harry jęknął nieco niezadowolony.  
\- H-hej, Lou. Wasza wysokość – ukłoniła się nieco, przez co loczek wywrócił oczami, kręcąc głową.  
\- Proszę, nie… Harry, okej? I nie musisz mi się kłaniać, Jeez, to dziwne! – chłopak zaśmiał się, na co Edwards spłonęła rumieńcem.   
\- Ja… Umm, okej. Przyniosłam Ci notatki i wypożyczyłam książkę, masz napisać esej na jej temat na za miesiąc i przesłać mailem do profesor Tulley – podała mu naręcze kartek i książkę, po czym uśmiechnęła lekko – nie będę wam przeszkadzać…  
\- Daj spokój, siadaj – Louis zrobił jej miejsce na łóżku, nim pobieżnie przejrzał skserowane kartki – i dziękuję, serio, ratujesz mi z dziesięć nocy – przyznał, odkładając wszystko na stolik, nim oparł się plecami o klatkę piersiową Harry’ego.   
\- Nie ma sprawy, serio. W ogóle zgadnij, kto dostał wczoraj pracę! – powiedziała podekscytowana, niemal się trzęsąc. Louis zrobił myślącą minę.  
\- Hmmm… Ta ruda Tayla z twojej grupy? – zapytał, na co Perrie przez chwilę patrzyła na niego nierozumiejąc.  
\- Co? Nie, ja głupku! – oburzyła się, klepiąc go w ramię. Louis zaśmiał się, kiwając głową, kiedy Harry obronnie objął jego ramiona swoimi, na co Edwards wywróciła oczami.  
\- Przecież wiem, droczę się z Tobą. Ale teraz na poważnie, mówimy o tym sklepie w centrum, tak? – upewnił się, na co ta pokiwała energicznie głową. – Gratuluję, jestem z Ciebie dumny – wyswobodził się z uścisku księcia, żeby nachylić nad przyjaciółką i ją przytulić.  
\- Dzięki, Lou – mruknęła, puszczając go po chwili.  
\- Tak, gratulacje – Harry posłał jej szeroki uśmiech, przyciągając z powrotem do siebie Louisa. Perrie zaśmiała się lekko na ten gest, posyłając Louisowi znaczące spojrzenie.  
\- Nie, Pez, nawet nie zaczynaj, nie ma mowy – odezwał się w swoim ojczystym języku, majac pewność, że Harry nie zrozumie.   
\- Ohhh no proszę Cię, Louis, to jest tak oczywiste! Jesteście totalnie wyjęci z Kopciuszka, uroczy książę i zwykły chłopak! On za tobą świata nie widzi! – jęknęła.   
Louis podniósł wzrok na zdezorientowanego chłopaka, szybko przyciskając usta do jego policzka.  
\- Przepraszam – mruknął cicho, w odpowiedzi dostając jedynie uśmiech i buziaka w czoło. Perrie już chciała się odezwać, kiedy jej telefon zaczął wibrować. Odebrała, marszcząc brwi, przelotnie zerkając na dwójkę chłopaków. Minutę później rozłączyła się, zagryzając policzek od środka, by powstrzymać uśmiech.  
\- Muszę się zbierać, Zayn będzie po mnie za chwilę więc… bawcie się dobrze i nie brójcie za bardzo – pochyliła się nad Louisem, dając mu buziaka w policzek, po czym po chwili zawahania, tak samo pożegnała się z młodszym – do zobaczenia – pomachała im, nim Styles zdążył zaśmiać się ze swojego przyjaciela.   
Louis wziął w dłonie notatki, opadając na jego klatkę piersiową ponownie, jednak nie mógł się skupić na żadnym wykresie, mapie myśli czy czymkolwiek.  
\- Harry? – zapytał w końcu, odkładając kartki na bok. Usiadł na łóżku, spoglądając na wciąż leżącego chłopaka nieco niepewnie – co tak w zasadzie jest między nami? – dokończył pytanie. Harry usiadł na materacu, spoglądając na szatyna zamyślony.   
Prawda była taka, że oboje wiedzieli, że coś jest na rzeczy, jednak żaden nie miał tyle od wagi, by to nazwać.  
\- Ja… Nie wiem, Louis. Naprawdę Cię lubię jak… Szaleję za tobą okej? Prawdopodobnie gdyby mi kazali cię narysować z zamkniętymi oczami, odtworzyłbym Cię z najmniejszymi detalami. Uwielbiam twój głos, uwielbiam twój charakter, jak cholernie uparty i ambitny jesteś i jak uroczo się plączesz, kiedy czegoś nie rozumiesz i po prostu sprawiasz, że czuję się dobrze. Ja… Ja nie chcę tego spieprzyć, wiesz? Zbyt mi na tobie zależy, chociaż nie znamy się za długo. Boję się, że jak zwykle wszystko schrzanię i…   
Louis przerwał mu, kładąc palec na usa.  
\- Shhhh – szepnął, zerkając w jego oczy – nie schrzanisz nic, okej? To będzie działać, Harry, możemy sprawić, że my będziemy działać – uśmiechnął się lekko, spoglądając w zielone, błyszczące tęczówki.  
\- Uwielbiam Cię tak bardzo – mruknął Styles, nachylając się nad Tomlinsonem, który skinął lekko głową w odpowiedzi.  
\- Ja Ciebie też - przyznał, nim złączyli usta w słodkim pocałunku – więc… mogę oficjalnie nazwać Cię moim? – zapytał, na co Harry pokiwał głową, przyciągając go ostrożnie do siebie z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. 

|TWOMH|  
Dwa tygodnie później Harry siedział na parkiecie sali tanecznej, obserwując Louisa. Chłopak powoli miał wracać do treningu, więc Harry wynajął mu całą salę z wielką, lustrzaną ścianą, by mógł poćwiczyć w ciszy i spokoju. Dopiero teraz widząc go w przylegającym, czarnym trykocie, zauważył jak nienaturalnie chudy był Louis. Nie rozumiał tego, z jednej strony miał całkiem ładne mięśnie, ale coś było nie tak. Westchnął, obserując chłopaka, który właśnie prostował się do skłonie do kostki i spotkał jego wzrok w lustrze. Posłali sobie delikatne uśmiechy, nim Louis podgłośnił nieco muzykę, stając na przeciwległym końcu sali. Wykonał kilka figur do muzyki, których młodszy nie umiał nazwać, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że był pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Przy ostatnim lądowaniu zachwiał się jednak, upadając na tyłek.   
Harry od razu zerwał się z miejsca, podbiegając do niego.  
\- Wszystko okej? – zapytał, pomagając mu się podnieść. Louis pokiwał głową, opierając ciężar swojego ciała na ramieniu Stylesa.  
\- Tak, po prostu zrobiło mi się słabo, już jest okej – blade policzki wskazywały jednak na zupełnie co innego. Harry pokręcił głową, wyłączając muzykę i pociągnął go do szatni.   
\- Koniec na dzisiaj – oznajmił, puszczając go dopiero przed drzwiami do łazienki. Louis westchnął jednak wiedział, że nie ma sensu się z nim kłócić. Wszedł pod prysznic, po chwili przypominając sobie, że ma przy sobie jedynie bokserki.  
\- Możesz podać mi z torby koszulkę i spodnie? – zawołał, próbując przekrzyczeć szum wody. Harry mruknął w zgodzie pod nosem, otwierając czarną torbę, od razu wyjmując zwykły, biały t-shirt oraz czarne jeansy. Już chciał ją zamykać, kiedy na dnie mignęło mu białe opakowanie tabletek. Zmarszczył nos, wyjmując je i odwrócił, by przeczytać etykietkę.  
Tabletki na odchudzanie.  
Usiadł ciężko na ławce, starając się zrozumieć. Louis się odchudzał. Jego Louis się odchudzał i nagle wszystko stawało się wręcz oczywiste. To nigdy nie był stres czy tabletki, to była psychika Louisa.   
Nie zauważył, kiedy woda przestała lecieć, a Louis ubrany w bokserki zjawił się w szatni. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, otwierając usta, kiedy dojrzał co ten trzyma w ręku.  
\- Harry…  
\- Co to jest? – przerwał mu cicho, podnosząc wzrok. Starszy nie mógł znieść bólu w jego oczach, nie mógł być jego powodem.  
\- Ja… przepraszam. Chciałem.. Chciałem być idealny. Musiałem być idealny, jak sądzę – szepnął w końcu, spuszczając wzrok.   
\- Jesteś idealny, Louis, przecież wiesz… Możesz… możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego? Co sprawiło, że po to sięgnąłeś? – poprosił cicho, na co Tomlinson powoli skinął głową, rzucając spojrzenie w stronę swoich ubrań.  
\- Tak, ubiorę się najpierw, dobrze? – zapytał, po czym wyjął z dłoni Harry’ego opakowanie z tabletkami. Wrzucił je ponownie do torby, na co Styles pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, nie ma kurwa mowy – warknął, zabierając je i od razu ruszył do łazienki. Wsypał całą zawartość buteleczki do ubikacji, spuszczając wodę. Louis nic nie powiedział, ze spuszczoną głową i pod czujnym wzrokiem Harry’ego założył na siebie spodnie i koszulkę, po czym wsunął na nogi trampki. Zasunął zamek torby, spoglądając niepewnie na Stylesa, który opierał się o ścianę.  
\- Jedziemy do domu, okej? Tam porozmawiamy – zaproponował młodszy, na co Louis skinął głową. Pozwolił Harry’emu wziąć swoją torbę i niepewnie wplótł palce w jego. Czując, jak chłopak zaciska uścisk na jego dłoni, odetchnął cicho. Nie stracił go, jeszcze nie.   
Wsiedli do auta, które zawiozło ich do pałacu. W milczeniu przeszli przez schody i korytarz, aż do ogromnego pokoju Harry’ego. Jasnoszare ściany, czarno-białe meble, puchaty dywan… Wszystko wyglądało drogo, chłopak bał się w ogóle coś dotknąć. Harry wychylił się na korytarz, prosząc jedną służącą o herbatę i ciasteczka, kiedy Louis przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, wciąż niepewny.   
Styles wszedł do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi i odłożył torbę na krzesło.  
\- Chodź do mnie – szepnął, widząc przerażoną minę Louisa. Chłopak od razu wstał, podchodząc szybko i wtulił się w jego ciało. Czując, jak drży, Harry westchnął cicho i pokręcił głową.   
\- Już… Ciii… Skarbie, wszystko będzie dobrze… - wyszeptał w jego włosy, przyciągając jego kruche ciało bardziej w swoją stronę.  
\- N-nie zostawisz m-mnie? – wyszlochał Louis, co złamało serce młodszego chłopaka.  
\- Nie zostawię Cię, przysięgam – pogłaskał go po plecach, składając na głowie czuły pocałunek – powiesz mi teraz, dlaczego? – pokierował ich na łóżko, sadzając sobie Louisa między nogami tak, aby chłopak mógł opierać się o jego klatkę piersiową.   
\- Zacząłem to robić w liceum – zaczął cicho, bawiąc się guzikiem przy rękawie koszuli Harry’ego – chciałem po prostu wpasować się w otoczenie. Dzieciaki wyzywały mnie, bo byłem inny. Wiesz, niski, adoptowany dzieciak lubiący chłopaków. To nie było normalne. Miałem brzuszek i odstający tyłek, których chciałem się pozbyć, chciałem być wystarczający. Przestałem jeść, znaczy nie jadłem tak wiele, wystarczająco, żeby nie zemdleć i wytrzymać treningi. To pomogło, ale wyzwiska się nie kończyły. Kilkoro chłopaków poniżało mnie, wciskając moją głowę w ich… - zaciął się, biorąc drżący oddech, na co Harry objął go mocniej w pasie.  
\- Stan jedyny mnie bronił, ale też nie mógł być zawsze i wszędzie, więc zdarzało się to dopóki nie skończyłem liceum. Na studiach jest nieco inaczej, jednak wciąż czułem na sobie prześmiewcze spojrzenia ludzi, którzy mnie znali. Dlatego tak bardzo zależało mi na wyjeździe tutaj. Wciąż jednak nie czułem się wystarczająco dobry, więc zacząłem brać te tabletki. Sprawiały, że czułem się lepszy, wiesz? Chociaż trochę, wiedziałem, że robię co mogę – wtulił się mocniej w ciało swojego chłopaka, na co Styles pokręcił lekko głową. Odwrócił go przodem do siebie, ignorując służącą, która wniosła do środka dzbanek z herbatą, dwie filiżanki i talerzyk kruchych ciastek z czekoladą i marmoladą. Szybko się ulotniła z pokoju, na co Harry nakierował wzrok Louisa na siebie.  
\- Jesteś idealny. Jesteś najpiękniejszą, najszczerszą, najwspanialszą i najkochańszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem. Jestem dumny trzymając Cię za rękę na ulicy, nazywając Cię moim. Rozumiesz? – zapytał, na co Louis spuścił wzrok, wpatrując się załzawionymi oczami w swoje dłonie. Harry westchnął cicho, kręcąc powoli głową.   
\- Zrobisz coś dla mnie? – Louis od razu pokiwał głową, wciąż jednak nie podnosząc wzroku na chłopaka – Daj mi sobie pomóc. Wyjdziemy z tego, razem. Dobrze? Już nigdy nie będziesz nie wystarczający, kochanie. Jesteś całkowicie czymś więcej, niż tylko wystarczające.  
Chwilę później starszy leżał z głową na kolanach księcia. Spod zamkniętych powiek co jakiś czas wypływała samotna łza, spowodowana nawracającymi wspomnieniami Tomlinsona.  
Harry spojrzał w dół na zmęczoną twarz Louisa. Wplótł palce w jego włosy, wzdychając cicho, nim otarł kciukiem małą łzę.  
-Wiesz... - zaczął cicho, zyskując tym samym spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek. -Gdy cię po raz pierwszy ujrzałem, byłeś uśmiechniętą kulką tryskającą kolorami. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, jak szare jest twoje serce. I przysięgam Ci, Louis, że pomaluję je najpiękniej jak tylko potrafię.   
Po tych słowach mniejszy uniósł się, złączając usta z tymi loczka. Całowali się powoli, przelewając w to wszystkie uczucia, jakie nimi targały.  
\- Pojedź ze mną do Francji – poprosił nagle, spoglądając w oczy młodszego. Harry uniósł pytająco brwi, nie bardzo wiedząc, skąd to pytanie nagle się wzięło. Mimo to pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Dobrze – szepnął, nim znów się nachylił, całując go czule.  
|TWOMH|  
Dwa tygodnie później spakowali walizki, ruszając na tydzień do Paryża. Louis był bardzo podekscytowany zobaczeniem swojej rodziny ponownie, Harry nie widział w nim takiego życia od jakiegoś czasu.   
Polecieli samolotem Stylesa, gdyż podróżowanie zwykłymi liniami mogłoby okazać się dla niego nie do końca bezpieczne. Tak więc sama odprawa jak i podróż nie trwały aż tak długo, jak Louis mógł się spodziewać.   
Na miejscu byli po ponad godzinie. Wysiedli, odbierając swoje bagaże i złapali taksówkę. Louis podał adres, po czym splótł razem ich palce, wyglądając za szybę. Harry również patrzył na mijane miejsca, co jakiś czas pytając Louisa co to jest. Od razu zaplanowali, że następny dzień poświęcą na zwiedzanie, z racji że za każdym razem, kiedy Styles był w Paryżu, miał zaledwie dzień czy dwa na załatwienie spraw krajowych i wracał do Anglii.   
Dwadzieścia minut później samochód zatrzymał się pod niedużym domem. Louis zapłacił, nie pozwalając na to loczkowi i wyładowali swoje walizki z bagażnika. Nie zdążyli jednak dotrzeć do drzwi, kiedy ktoś rzucił się na niego z impetem, przytulając mocno. Louis puścił swoją torbę, obejmując drobne ciało Phoebe ramionami i uśmiechnął się wesoło.  
\- Dzień dobry kruszynko – wyszeptał w jej włosy, stawiając ją po chwili na ziemi. Podniósł i przytulił drugą bliźniaczkę, a następnie Lottie i Fizzy. W szóstkę weszli do środka, po czym Louis przywitał się ze swoją mamą.  
\- Boże, Louis, jak ty schudłeś! – kobieta przyciągnęła go do siebie, dopiero po chwili zwracając uwagę na mężczyznę przy drzwiach. Jej usta uchyliły się, spoglądając do na Harry’ego, to na swojego syna, nie mając pojęcia co powiedzieć.  
\- Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie, ty cholera nie żartowałeś – sapnęła, odsuwając się na krok.  
\- Nie, mamo – chłopak zachichotał, podchodząc do Harry’ego.  
\- Harreh, to moja mama i siostry. Dziewczyny, to mój chłopak, Harry – przedstawił wszystkich sobie po angielsku, na co Jay ukłoniła się lekko, nie do końca wiedząc co zrobić. Harry zarumienił się, nieco zakłopotany i podszedł bliżej, wyciągając niepewnie dłoń.  
\- Bardzo miło mi panią poznać, pani Tomlinson – ucałował jej wierzch, uśmiechając lekko.  
\- Mnie również, wasza wysokość… - wymruczała, na co Styles pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, po prostu Harry, dobrze? Proszę… - powiedział, po chwili czując wąskie ramie oplatające jego pas.  
\- Pójdziemy na górę zanieść walizki – oznajmił Louis i nie czekając na odpowiedź, pociągnął chłopaka po schodach do swojego pokoju. Nic się nie zmienił, błękitne ściany, niewielkie łózko, biurko, półka z nagrodami, wieszak z medalami, masa zdjęć i pierwszy plakat Louisa wiszący na drzwiach. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy szkoła baletowa postanowiła umieścić jego zdjęcie wraz z jego partnerką taneczną na ogłoszeniach i był tak z siebie dumny, że musiał to powiesić na ścianie.   
\- Ładnie tu – usłyszał Harry’ego, który rozglądał się dookoła. Już chciał coś dodać, kiedy jego uwagę przykuły wszystkie nagrody – wow.  
Louis zaśmiał się cicho, podchodząc do niego i oplótł ramionami jego pas.   
\- To była moja pierwsza – wskazał na niewielką, złotą statuetkę z baletkami na górze. Rok wskazywał, że Louis miał nie więcej jak jedenaście lat.   
\- Mama nie mogła przestać płakać ze szczęścia, kiedy ją dostałem – dodał, na co Harry uśmiechnął się, przesuwając po niej opuszkami palców.  
\- Wiesz, że jestem z Ciebie dumny, prawda? – zapytał po chwili Harry, spoglądając na Louisa. Chłopak zmieszał się, nie wiedząc o co chodzi dokładnie Stylesowi.  
\- Nie poddałeś się i nie zmieniłeś, chociaż nie podobało się to wielu osobom i ja po prostu jestem z Ciebie dumny. Wiem jak to boli, kiedy ludzie Cię nienawidzą, przeszedłem przez to oznajmiając całemu światu, że zamiast żony będę miał męża i cóż, dużo osób nie przyjęło tego dobrze. Dlatego pamiętaj proszę, że jestem dumny i wierzę, że zajdziesz daleko – otarł kciukiem łzę, spływającą po policzku chłopaka, kiedy do drzwi ktoś zapukał.  
\- Kolacja będzie za chwilę – oznajmiła im Lottie, posyłając lekki uśmiech. Louis skinął głową i pociągnął lekko chłopaka do łazienki by mogli umyć ręce. Zeszli razem na dół, w chwili kiedy Jay stawiała na stole misy z jedzeniem.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie wam smakować – spojrzała po nich niepewnie, na co Louis od razu objął ją ramieniem, przytulając.  
\- Mamo, proszę… gotujesz najlepiej na świecie, serio, nie wiem czy znajdziesz kogoś, komu by coś nie smakowało – zauważył, całując ją w policzek, nim usiadł do stołu obok loczka. Po jego drugiej stronie usiadła Lottie, która posyłała Harry’emu niepewne spojrzenia, jakby bała się, że coś może wybuchnąć.   
Kolacja minęła na mało istotnych rozmowach, o tym co działo się w domu, kiedy Louisa nie było i opowiadaniach jak idą próby do nowego występu.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że uda wam się przyjechać na premierę? Mam zarezerwowane bilety dla was wszystkich – dodał Louis z nadzieją, na co kobieta zagryzła dolną wargę.  
\- Wiesz kochanie, że bardzo bym chciała, ale muszę zobaczyć, czy dostanę wolne w pracy, dobrze? Nie mówię, że nie przyjedziemy, ale też nie obiecuję, że będziemy – szepnęła i chłopak widział w jej oczach smutek i zawód.   
\- Jest okej, mamo, rozumiem – Louis posłał im szeroki uśmiech, chociaż w głębi duszy było mu przykro, zależało mu, by mieć swoich bliskich obok siebie. Czuł, jak Harry ściska jego dłoń pod stołem, co odwzajemnił, kończąc jedzenie.  
\- Pozmywam – zaoferował, zbierając naczynia, po czym wstawił je do zlewu. Jay zaprosiła w tym czasie Harry’ego do salonu, niosąc za nimi upieczone wcześniej ciasto i duży dzbanek herbaty. Louis dołączył do nich blisko dwadzieścia minut później, opadając na miejsce obok swojego chłopaka.  
\- O czym rozmawiacie? – zapytał, splatając palce z tymi księcia.  
\- Opowiadałem właśnie Twojej mamie, jak się poznaliśmy i jak zamotałeś mi w głowie – uśmiechnął się Styles, na co Tomlinson pokręcił rozbawiony głową.  
\- Ohhh czyżby? Więc opowiedz mi, jak zamotałem ci w głowie? – spojrzał na niego rozbawiony, przez co młodszy wybuchnął śmiechem, odrzucając w tył głowę. Oczy Louisa zamigotały na ten dźwięk, kiedy mocniej wtulał się w jego ramię.  
\- Ty już dobrze wiesz jak, Lou – szepnął w jego włosy, nim pocałował go w skroń. Louis wymruczał coś niezrozumiale, nim spojrzał na uśmiechniętą Jay. Chłopak zarumienił się lekko, na co pałeczkę przejęła Lottie, która jako jedyna z sióstr znała angielski całkiem dobrze. Louis uśmiechał się jedynie, kiedy dziewczyna zadawała Harry’emu dyskretne pytania, widząc, że Styles jest przy tym zrelaksowany.   
\- Zna francuski? – usłyszał po chwili głos swojej mamy, na co odwrócił wzrok w jej kierunku.  
\- Raptem kilka wyrażeń, czemu? – wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc skąd nagle wzięło się to pytanie.  
\- Tak się tylko zastanawiałam. Mam nadzieję, że Cię nie krzywdzi, Lou? Nie zniosłabym myśli, że coś Ci się dzieje, a ja nie potrafię pomóc – szepnęła, na co chłopak od razu pokręcił głową.  
\- Co? Nie, mamo, nawet tak nie myśl! Harry mnie nie krzywdzi, przysięgam, przy nikim nie byłem jeszcze taki szczęśliwy, naprawdę – zapewnił, wstając z kanapy i mocno ją do siebie przytulił. Kobieta westchnęła cicho w jego ramionach, kiwając powoli głową na zgodę. Musiała ufać swojemu synkowi, prawda?  
|TWOMH|  
Szli przez uliczki Paryża trzymając się za ręce.  
\- Tutaj kiedyś pracowałem – powiedział Louis, wskazując na niewielką kawiarnię – co prawda tylko miesiąc, bo potem wyjechałem do Anglii. Mimo wszystko, to była najmilsza praca jaką miałem – uśmiechnął się, odgarniając z czoła grzywkę.   
Było na prawdę ciepło, chociaż żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało. Harry chłonął każde słowo, jakie wypowiadał starszy chłopak, rozglądając się i uważniej przyglądając konkretnym miejscom, jakby chciał zapamiętać wszystko.  
\- Żałuję, że nie mogę zrobić Ci takiej wycieczki po Londynie – szepnął po chwili młodszy, na co Louis od razu zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na chłopaka.  
\- Co? – zapytał, nie do końca rozumiejąc, na co Styles przeniósł wzrok na niego, uśmiechając smutno.  
\- Chciałbym pokazać Ci Londyn, miejsca w których się wychowywałem, ale ograniczyłoby się to do pałacu i parku, nie mam żadnych wspomnień z żadnym innym miejscem – wzruszył ramionami, na co Tomlinson przytulił się do jego boku.  
\- Nie szkodzi, Harry. Możemy sami stworzyć wspomnienia, prawda? – zapytał, na co młodszy pokiwał głową, całując go czule w usta. Żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi na kilku fotografów, czających się gdzieś w okolicy.   
\- Gdzie teraz idziemy? – zapytał chłopak, spoglądając na niższego chłopaka.  
\- Hmmm wieża Eiffle’a? Potem możemy zjeść lunch pod nią, co ty na to?   
Harry od razu pokiwał głową, jego oczy rozbłysły na tą myśl, co spowodowało wybuch śmiechu Tomlinsona. Chłopak pociągnął go w stronę symbolu Paryża, machając w przód i tył ich złączonymi dłońmi.   
\- Wjeżdżamy na samą górę? – zapytał loczek, na co Louis wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Możemy zatrzymać się na drugim piętrze, widok jest powalający, a ja może nie zemdleje ze strachu – zaśmiał się, opierając policzek o ramię chłopaka. Styles skinął głową, kupując dwa bilety, po czym ustawili się w kolejce do windy. Tomlinson rozejrzał się dookoła, zauważając w końcu jednego mężczyznę z aparatem wycelowanym w nich. Zacisnął usta, odwracając się plecami i westchnął cicho. Harry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na swojego chłopaka.  
\- Hej, co jest? – szepnął, na co Louis pokręcił głową.  
\- Po prostu… Ktoś nam robi zdjęcia, a ja nie koniecznie to lubię, więc… Nie zwracaj na to uwagi, dobrze? Po prostu postaram się to ignorować, obiecuję – odpowiedział, jednak Harry pokręcił głową, idąc w stronę mężczyzny. Louis chciał już ruszyć za nim, jednak Styles odwrócił się, każąc mu po prostu zostać i pilnować kolejki.   
\- Przepraszam! Czy mógłby pan nie robić zdjęć mojemu chłopakowi i mi? To dość krępujące, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nawet się nie znamy. Bardzo proszę uszanować naszą prywatność – widział, jak mężczyzna przybiera zażenowany wyraz twarzy, kiwając głową i mrucząc przeprosiny odchodzi.   
\- Dziękuję! – zawołał za nim jeszcze Harry, nim wrócił do Louisa. Przytulił go do siebie, całując lekko w głowę. Weszli do windy, po kilku minutach znajdując się na drugim poziomie wieży.   
\- Wow – szepnął Harry, widząc wspaniały widok na panoramę miasta.  
\- Zapiera dech, co? – Louis uśmiechnął się, podchodząc do barierki i opierając się o nią ramionami. Wpatrywał się chwilę w ruchliwe ulice, nawet nie zauważając, że Harry zniknął na sekundę z jego widoku.   
\- Lou? – odezwał się po chwili Harry, obejmując jego pas ramieniem.   
\- Hmm? – mruknął starszy, pochylając się nieco do dotyku chłopaka. Harry oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, po chwili podsuwając mu czerwoną różę pod nos. Louis uniósł zaskoczony brew i już chciał się odezwać, kiedy ten go wyprzedził.  
\- Kocham Cię – szepnął, spoglądając prosto w błękitne tęczówki swojego chłopaka. Louis czuł jak w jego gardle rośnie gula. – Nie musisz nic odpowiadać, po prostu chcę, żebyś wiedział – dodał cicho, widząc łzy w tęczówkach szatyna.  
Ten pokręcił głową, odwracając się w jego ramionach, by móc zarzucić mu swoje na szyję.  
\- Ja Ciebie też kocham, Harry – szepnął, stając na czubkach palców, by złożyć czuły pocałunek na jego ustach. Po chwili opadł na pełne stopy, wtulając twarz w jego ramię i opuścił ramiona z jego szyi na talię. Harry uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie, przyciągają go bliżej siebie.  
\- To jak, idziemy coś zjeść, słońce?   
Louis zadarł głowę, spoglądając na niego błyszczącymi oczami.  
\- Nie, jeszcze chwilę – mruknął, opierając brodę o jego klatkę piersiową i spojrzał uważnie na swojego chłopaka. Harry zaśmiał się, widząc iskierki szczęścia w oczach Louisa, czającą się w nich miłość i czułość.   
\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo Cię kocham – szepnął Louis, wtulając się znów w jego ciało jak małpka. Harry zaśmiał się wesoło, nim przycisnął usta do jego głowy.  
\- Chyba wiem – mruknął, robiąc mały krok w tył – chodźmy coś zjeść, Lou.   
\- Czekaj – chłopak wyjął z kieszeni telefon, po czym ustawił się na tle widoku. Przyciągnął Harry’ego do siebie i zrobił im zdjęcie, uśmiechając się wesoło.   
\- Chcę mieć pamiątkę – wyjaśnił, na co chłopak pokiwał głową. Złapał Louisa za rękę i ruszyli w stronę windy, by zjechać na dół. Louis rozejrzał się dookoła, kiedy wyszli, po czym wskazał ręką na budkę z jedzeniem.  
\- Tam można coś zamówić.  
Ruszyli w ich kierunku, Louis cały czas uśmiechał się szeroko, zerkając na kwiatek. Harry widząc, jak wielką radość sprawia Tomlinsonowi taki mały gest sam nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.  
\- Więc… na co masz ochotę? – zapytał, kiedy zatrzymali się przy menu. Louis obrzucił wzrokiem tablicę, krzywiąc się nieco.  
\- Nie wiem, Hazz… - zaczął, na co Harry pokręcił lekko głową.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy już na temat kalorii, jedzenia i Twojej diety, prawda? – mruknął, przypominając mu rozmowę z poprzedniego wieczora. Louis pokiwał głową, wzdychając cicho.  
\- Okej, to hot doga? – bardziej zapytał, na co Harry wyszczerzył się i zamówił im po hot dogu. Kilka minut później z bułkami w ręce usiedli na trawie, spoglądając na wieżę.

|TWOMH|  
Do Anglii wrócili kilka dni później. Louis był wyraźnie szczęśliwszy niż przed wyjazdem, Harry widział to od razu.   
\- Kiedy wracasz na próby? – zapytał, kiedy jechali do jego akademika. Chłopak wzruszył lekko ramionami, przyciszając radio, by mogli spokojnie rozmawiać.  
\- Nie wiem, już kiedyś to tańczyłem, więc pewnie od przyszłego tygodnia, żeby zgrać to wszystko z innymi. Premiera jest już w przyszłym miesiącu, wszyscy mówią, że to będzie coś dużego i trochę boję się, że mogę coś schrzanić – przyznał, spoglądając na Harry’ego. Ten zmarszczył brwi, kręcąc głową, nim zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle.  
\- Nie schrzanisz kochanie, widziałem Cię trenującego. Ba, widziałem Cię na scenie i jeśli miałbym określić to jednym słowem byłaby to precyzja, więc nie wmówisz mi, że jesteś w stanie to schrzanić – pokręcił głową, przenosząc jedną rękę na kolano chłopaka. Ten uśmiechnął się, wsuwając swoją mniejszą pod jego i skupił się na mijanych go widokach.  
Harry zatrzymał się pod budynkiem akademika po czym pomógł mu wyjąć jego walizkę.  
\- Widzimy się jutro? – zapytał, na co Louis pokiwał twierdząco głową.  
Loczek cmoknął go w usta, nim wrócił do auta.  
\- Harry? – zatrzymał go na chwilę, odwracając się w stronę auta. Chłopak uchylił drzwi, by lepiej słyszeć jego słowa, unosząc brwi.  
\- Kocham Cię – uśmiechnął się, co wywołało szeroki uśmiech na ustach księcia.  
\- Ja Ciebie też.  
Harry zamknął drzwi, czekając aż chłopak wejdzie do budynku. Kiedy zniknął mu z pola widzenia, z szerokim uśmiechem ruszył w stronę pałacu.   
Louis wszedł do swojego pokoju, od razu opadając na łóżko. Był totalnie zmęczony lotem, nawet jeśli trał tylko godzinę. W końcu jednak zebrał się w sobie by rozpakować się i wziąć prysznic. Kiedy poczuł burczenie w brzuchu, zerknął na zegarek. Zbliżała się siedemnasta, więc założył na siebie jeansy i szary t-shirt, stwierdzając, że może pojechać do centrum coś zjeść i zrobić zakupy.   
Na wszelki wypadek wziął ze sobą bluzę, nim ruszył na dół. Od razu ruszył na autobus, którym dojechał do miejsca, gdzie było kilka knajpek i sklepów. W pierwszej kolejności ruszył do Subwaya, chcąc zamówić sobie mniejszą kanapkę. Harry byłby dumny, pomyślał, nim wszedł do środka.   
Czuł na sobie badawczy wzrok kilku nastolatek, które najwyraźniej rozpoznały go jako chłopaka księcia. Nie zwracając na nie uwagi, podszedł do kontauru i zamówił mniejszą kanapkę z serem, sałatą i kurczakiem. Do tego butelkę wody i usiadł w odsuniętym na ubocze stoliku. Rozpakował jedzenie i po kryjomu zrobił zdjęcie, załączając je do wiadomości SMS.  
Do: mój książę  
Dumny? Xx  
Kliknął szybko wyślij i zabrał się powoli za jedzenie. W połowie czuł, że już powoli nie może, jednak wiedział, że to nieco za mało. Musiał zjeść nieco więcej, żeby nie cofać się w tył.   
Odłożył ją na moment, popijając kilkoma łykami wody, kiedy dostał wiadomość.  
Od: mój książę  
Jak cholera, skarbie! X   
Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zabierając za jedzenie z nowym apetytem. Widział, że jakaś dziewczyna robi mu zdjęcie, więc wywrócił jedynie oczami, zgniatając papierek w dłoni. Wypił wodę do końca, nim wyrzucił po sobie śmieci. Żegnając cicho obsługę wyszedł na chodnik, kierując się do małego Sainsbury, gdzie miał zamiar kupić jedynie najpotrzebniejsze produkty. Wrzucił do koszyka plastikowe pudełko z owocami, dwie spore butelki wody, kilka bułek, mleko i ulubione płatki nim ruszył do kasy.   
Do akademika wrócił niecałe pół godziny później, czując, że po prostu musi się położyć mimo wczesnej godziny. Zabawne, długo już nie był tak zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy jednocześnie. 

|TWOMH|  
Następnego dnia Harry odebrał go z treningu. Louis był wyraźnie zmęczony, jednak uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok czarnego range rovera swojego chłopaka. Kiwnął kilku znajomym głową na pożegnanie, po czym wślizgnął się na miejsce pasażera.  
\- Dzień dobry słonko – uśmiechnął się, składając na jego ustach czułego buziaka.  
\- Hej piękny – odwzajemnił pocałunek Harry, po chwili odpalając silnik – zmęczony? – zapytał, na co Louis pokiwał głową, opierając ją o szybę.  
\- Nie masz nawet pojęcia, trzy godziny tego samego, nie wiem czy bardziej jestem wykończony powtarzaniem w kółko, czy faktycznym tańcem – zaśmiał się, na co Loczek posłał mu czuły uśmiech.  
\- Już niedługo premiera, potem będzie już tylko łatwiej – zauważył, na co Tomlinson pokiwał głową.  
\- Cóż, najpierw muszę przetrwać premierę. Gdzie jedziemy? – zmienił temat, wyglądając za okno na mijane budynki.  
\- Pomyślałem, że pojechać coś zjeść a potem do mnie? – zatrzymał się na światłach, spoglądając na starszego z uśmiechem – wolisz włoskie czy chińskie?   
Louis zamyślił się chwilę, zastanawiając na co ma ochotę.   
\- Chińskie – odpowiedział w końcu, kiwając głową.   
Chwilę później Styles parkował już pod jedną z azjatyckich knajpek, która słynęła z dobrego jedzenia. Weszli do środka, trzymając się za ręce i zajęli wolne miejsce. Kelnerka przyniosła im karty, dając chwilę na wybranie potraw. Louisowi długo nie zajęło znalezienie czegoś, co lubi, jego siostra miała kiedyś etap kuchni orientalnej, więc mniej więcej wiedział co jest czym i jak smakuje.  
\- Na co masz ochotę? – zapytał w końcu, widząc skupiony wzrok Harry’ego.  
\- Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia co to jest połowa z tych rzeczy – mruknął, odkładając kartę na blat i posłał chłopakowi zrezygnowane spojrzenie.  
\- Ohhh więc… wolisz łagodne czy ostrzejsze? – zerknął na stronę z otwartymi daniami. Słysząc jak Harry mruczy „łagodne” uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową.  
\- Zdasz się na mnie?   
Młodszy od razu kiwnął głową, dając mu całkowite prawo wyboru obu dań. Louis wyszczerzył się, kiwając lekko na kelnerkę.  
\- Poprosimy raz kurczaka w curry na ostro i raz łagodny makaron z warzywami oraz dwie wody – zamówił, na co kobieta skinęła głową, odchodząc w stronę kuchni.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, co będę jadł – zauważył Styles, co wywołało wybuch śmiechu ze strony Louisa.  
\- Nie martw się, będzie Ci smakować. To było pierwsze danie jakie jadłem jeśli chodzi o kuchnię chińską i było naprawdę dobre, chociaż wolę ostrzejsze. Nie patrz tak na mnie! Lottie kiedyś kochała bawić się w kucharkę, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o wschód – specjalnie przemilczał fakt, że podobało mu się towarzyszenie jej w kuchni i sam potrafił zrobić kilka łatwiejszych dań. Może tym mu zaimponować innym razem, prawda?  
Chwilę później kelnerka przyniosła ich zamówienia. Starszy od razu pochwycił pałeczki, chcąc zabrać się za jedzenie, jednak widząc nieporadny wzrok młodszego, zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Czemu proponowałeś chińszczyznę, nie wiedząc co to jest? – zapytał rozbawiony, wstając ze swojego miejsca by usiąść obok Harry’ego.  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że jesteś bardziej w typie włoskiego chłopaka – wzruszył ramionami, na co Louis fuknął, jednak pocałował go szybko w policzek.  
\- Nauczę Cię, co? – zaproponował, pochylając się i ułożył odpowiednio pałeczki w jego dłoniach – teraz spróbuj trochę nabrać i zjeść – uśmiechnął się dumnie, widząc, że Harry sobie radzi.   
\- Udało mi się! – powiedział podekscytowany, na co Louis zaśmiał się wesoło, kiwając głową. Wrócił na swoje miejsce, zabierając się za makaron. Harry po chwili poczuł się na tyle pewnie i swobodnie, że pozwolił sobie podkraść nieco jedzenia z talerza mniejszego.  
\- Uważaj, jest naprawdę… - zaczął, jednak widząc jak Harry od razu popija to niemal całą porcją wody, wywrócił oczami – ostre – skończył, kręcąc z politowaniem głową.  
Harry w odpowiedzi pokazał mu jedynie język, wracając do swojego dania.  
\- Smakuje Ci? – upewnił się, na co Harry pokiwał głową z pełnymi ustami.  
\- Jest pyszne, dziękuję – uśmiechnął się, wskazując na jego miskę – chociaż totalnie nie wiem jak możesz to jeść tak spokojnie.  
Louis wzruszył lekko ramionami, kończąc swojego kurczaka.  
\- Po prostu lubię takie jedzenie – mruknął, dopijając wodę.   
Kiedy Harry skończył, poprosili o rachunek. Tym razem Louis nie pozwolił zapłacić Harry’emu, ignorując jego niezadowoloną minę.   
\- Ja cię zaprosiłem, ja powinienem zapłacić, Lou – mruknął, kiedy zaczęli się zbierać. Louis podszedł bliżej, obejmując go w pasie i spoglądając nieco w górę.  
\- Płacisz za wszystko, skarbie, daj mi czasem za coś zapłacić, okej? Nie chcę Cię wykorzystywać, a tak się czuję, kiedy ty wszystko robisz. Proszę? – uniósł brew, na co Harry z westchnieniem skinął głową.   
\- Dziękuję! – wspiął się na palce, wyciskając na jego ustach szybkiego buziaka, nim ruszyli ponownie do samochodu.   
Niemal pół godziny później parkowali pod pałacem. Louis wyskoczył z auta, nim Harry zdążył otworzyć mu drzwi i wyciągnął w jego kierunku dłoń. Od razu spletli palce razem, kierując się w kierunku chłodniejszych murów. Na dworze było naprawdę ciepło.  
\- Cześć, Liam! - Louis pomachał w kierunku chłopaka, który posłał mu uśmiech, odmachując lekko.   
Weszli po schodach na górę, kierując się do ogromnego pokoju Harry’ego. Louis jak zwykle czuł się nieco onieśmielony, siadając jedynie na brzegu łóżka. Harry pokręcił głową i zamknął drzwi, kiedy Louis rozglądał się znów po wnętrzu.   
Styles szybko powalił chłopaka na materac, uśmiechając się szeroko kiedy już nad nim wisiał.  
\- Oops? – zaśmiał się, na co Louis wywrócił oczami i podniósł głowę, całując go czule.  
\- Cześć – szepnął w jego usta i przyciągnął Harry’ego tak, by móc się przytulić. Chwilę później zmienili pozycję tak, by leżeć normalnie na łóżku. Głowa Louisa spoczywała spokojnie na piersi loczka, który delikatnie przesuwał opuszkami palców po jego czole i nosie, policzkach, brodzie i ustach. Louis spróbował złapać jego palec zębami, kiedy ten przemknął po jego dolnej wardze, nim zamknął oczy, słuchając cichego chichotu chłopaka.  
\- Zmęczony? – zapytał, na co Louis mruknął niewyraźnie, wplatając swoje nogi między jego i obejmując go ciaśniej w pasie – zdrzemnij się słońce – przeczesał palcami jego włosy, spoglądając za okno. Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po chwili zasypiając spokojnie. 

|TWOMH|  
Dzień premiery przyszedł szybciej, niż Louis mógł się spodziewać. Nim się obejrzał, stał w swoim stroju za kulisami, czując w piersi mocno bijące serce. Doskonale wiedział, że zaraz w przednim rzędzie siedzi Harry, gotowy by go wspierać. To całkiem pomagało, chociaż z drugiej strony sprawiało to, że chciał wypaść jeszcze lepiej.  
\- Gotowi? – zapytała trenerka, podchodząc do niego i jego partnerki – dacie sobie radę, po prostu skupcie się na krokach.  
Louis sztywno skinął głową, biorąc głęboki oddech. Chwilę później słyszeli jak kurtyna się unosi, orkiestra zaczyna grać. Louis uśmiechnął się lekko i ruszyli na scenę. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, co się dzieje przez pierwsze chwile, zbyt skupiony na własnych krokach. Dopiero kiedy stanął z boku, pozwolił sobie zerknąć na publikę. Dostrzegł w pierwszym rzędzie Harry’ego, który szeroko się uśmiechał, jednak to, kogo zobaczył obok, sprawiło, że osiągnął maksimum szczęścia. Zaraz obok Harry’ego siedziała Jay, obok niej Lottie i Fizzy, bliźniaczki a na końcu Stan, unosząc lekko kciuk w górę.  
\- Lou – Toby syknął za nim, aby ten się ruszył. Chłopak widząc końcówkę tańca innych, wspiął się na palce, kierując do swojej partnerki, wykonując kilka piruetów. Złapał jednak ją sprawnie, okręcając i stawiając na ziemi. Zeszli ze sceny tanecznym krokiem, mając chwilę przerwy by się napić, kiedy publiczność miała antrakt. Odetchnął, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Musiał dać z siebie ponad 100% i cholera, zrobi to. Pokaże na co go stać, nie ma szans, żeby tak nie było.   
Do końca spektaklu był niesamowicie skupiony, każdy krok wykonywał z niesamowitą precyzją, co sprawiało wrażenie, jakby latał po scenie, a nie tańczył. Zeszli ze sceny, po chwili pojawiając się ponownie. Ukłonili się kilka razy, nim dyrektor teatru zaczął przedstawiać poszczególnych aktorów.   
\- w roli księcia Alberta – Louis Tomlinson! – oznajmił, na co chłopak zrobił krok w przód, kłaniając się nisko. Widząc, że dostał owacje na stojąco, czuł jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Był tak szczęśliwy, co widać było na jego twarzy już z daleka. Zeszli za kulisy, gdzie chłopak od razu wziął prysznic i przebrał w błękitną koszulę oraz czarne spodnie. Wsunął na nogi buty, wychodząc na korytarz. Rozejrzał się, jednak jeszcze nie widział swoich bliskich. Postanowił więc szybko przemknąć się do auta, zostawić w bagażniku torbę. Wrócił minutę później, od razu dostrzegając Harry’ego. Podbiegł do niego, rzucając mu się w ramiona i schował twarz w jego szyi.  
\- Lou! Byłeś cudowny! – powiedział loczek, okręcając go dookoła, nim postawił na ziemi. Wręczył mu czerwone róże, całując czule, nim puścił, by przywitał się z rodziną i przyjacielem. Od mamy dostał kolejny bukiet kwiatów, mniejszy nieco od Lottie i Fizzy i po jednej różyczce od bliźniaczek.  
\- Dziękuję wam. Stan! – przytulił mocno przyjaciela, który zaśmiał się wesoło, wręczając mu kolejne kwiaty.  
– Chciałem kupić po prostu sześciopak piwa, ale Twoja mama była zbyt przekonująca, że kwiaty będą lepsze – zaśmiał się, na co Louis pokręcił głową, przekazując część kwiatów swojemu chłopakowi.  
\- Nie musieliście nic kupować, serio, wasza obecność była wystarczająca – zapewnił Louis, uśmiechając się szczerze. Harry poszedł pogratulować reszcie tancerzy, po czym wszyscy ruszyli na parking.  
\- Gdzie się zatrzymaliście? – zapytał, na co Harry odchrząknął.  
\- U mnie i mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, by spędzić tam dzisiaj noc?   
Louis pokręcił głową, wtulając się mocno w jego ciało.  
\- Czy mówiłem ci już, jak wspaniały jesteś? – zapytał cicho, na co Harry w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się w jego włosy, całując w głowę.  
\- Jeszcze nie – mruknął, nim wsiedli do auta Louisa wraz ze Stanem i Lottie, kiedy Fizzy, Jay i bliźniaczki jechały autem Harry’ego, kierowanym przez ochroniarza Stylesa.   
\- Teraz do Ciebie? – zapytał Louis, na co młodszy pokiwał głową, nie odwracając wzroku od jezdni.  
\- Tak, Sophia robi kolację, jednak mama musiała wyjechać do Danii w delegacji, zostałem więc sam z Gemmą – powiedział, na co Louis pokiwał głową. Uwielbiał mamę Harry’ego, nie zważając na jej tytuł, była bardzo ciepłą i otwartą osobą, która traktowała Louisa jak swojego syna.   
\- Powiedziała jednak, że zadzwoni wieczorem złożyć Ci gratulacje – dodał, na co chłopak rozpromienił się nieco. Harry zaśmiał się, skręcając w bramę pałacu i po chwili parkując na podjeździe. Wysiadł z auta, otwierając drzwi Lottie jak prawdziwy gentelman, kiedy ta zarumieniła się lekko. Louis zaśmiał się na jej minę, puszczając jej oczko.  
\- Nie wiesz, czy Harry nie ma jakiegoś młodszego brata albo kuzyna albo coś? Wiesz, w moim wieku, dobrze wychowany? – zapytała szeptem, wywołując jeszcze większy napad śmiechu ze strony swojego brata, a także Stana, który wszystko słyszał. Harry spojrzał na nich nie rozumiejąc, na co Louis pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie martw się, kochanie, nic ważnego, później Ci wyjaśnię – posłał mu uśmiech, łapiąc za rękę i ruszając w górę schodami, kiedy reszta jego rodziny dołączyła. Harry od razu pokierował ich do jadalni, gdzie Louis przytulił Gemmę na przywitanie. Reszta pozostała przy uściskach dłoni, co wyglądało dość zabawnie, kiedy każdy jej się kłaniał. Usiedli w końcu do stołu, służba wniosła jedzenie. Louis dopiero teraz poczuł jak bardzo głodny i zmęczony był. Od razu zabrał się za jedzenie swojej porcji zapiekanki z kurczakiem, jednak mniej więcej w połowie porcji wręcz zmuszał się do przeżuwania. Nic dziwnego, stres nie pozwalał mu w nocy spać, a teraz był po ponad dwugodzinnym spektaklu. Harry widząc to, położył mu dłoń na kolanie, kończąc swoje jedzenie.  
\- Chcesz się już położyć?   
Louis skinął powoli głową, spoglądając na niego, kiedy skończył jedzenie. Reszta całkiem szybko zjadła, zmęczeni lotem i zmianą strefy, nawet jeśli nie była mocno rażąca.   
Wstali od stołu, po czym głos zabrał Harry.  
\- Liam zaprowadzi was do pokoi, my już pójdziemy do siebie. Dobranoc wszystkim.  
Louis pożegnał się z rodziną uściskami, nim ruszyli po schodach do pokoju Harry’ego, gdzie kwiaty już stały w wazonach. Chłopak od razu ruszył do łazienki, porywając z krzesła jedną z koszulek Harry’ego. Wrócił po piętnastu minutach, układając swoje ubrania na bok, sam jedynie w bokserkach i za dużej koszulce. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, który stał jedynie w samych bokserkach, kręcąc głową.  
\- Boże, przysięgam, że gdybym nie był tak zmęczony, to bym się na Ciebie teraz rzucił – mruknął, podchodząc bliżej i wtulił się w nagi, umięśniony tors chłopaka. Harry zaśmiał się cicho, całując go czule, wsuwając jedną dłoń pod jego koszulkę.  
\- Na pewno jesteś zbyt zmęczony? – zapytał, na co Louis pokiwał głową. Widząc jego zawiedzioną minę, wspiął się na palce, całując jego policzek.  
\- Rano nie będę – szepnął mu do ucha, nim uciekł pod kołdrę. Harry puścił mu oczko, mrucząc coś o dotrzymywaniu słowa, nim sam ruszył pod prysznic. Wrócił kilka minut później, jednak Louis już słodko spał, zwinięty w kulkę. Uśmiechnął się rozczulony na ten widok, gasząc światło i przytulając go do siebie, pozwalając Louisowi wtulić się przez sen w jego bok.

Następnego ranka Harry obudził się jako pierwszy. Spojrzał zaspany na śpiącego jeszcze Louisa. Włosy miał potargane od snu, lekko uchylone usta, a rzęsy rzucały cień na lekko rumiane policzki, przez wschodzące słońce. Patrząc na niego, chłopak czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, a klarka piersiowa kurczy w dziwnym uczuciu. Był też pewien, że chce już zawsze budzić się i mieć go obok siebie.   
Pogrążony w myślach nawet nie zauważył, kiedy chłopak zaczął się wybudzać.  
\- Gapisz się – wymruczał zachrypniętym od snu głosem, na co Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, pochylając się.  
\- Wiem, w końcu mam najpiękniejszego chłopaka na świecie – zauważył, muskając jego usta swoimi, nie zważając na poranny oddech. Louis spojrzał na niego wciąż wyraźnymi resztkami snu, nim wgramolił się powoli na jego biodra.  
\- Tak? Widziałeś siebie kiedykolwiek? – zapytał, opierając dłonie po obu stronach głowy chłopaka, kiedy ten ułożył dłonie na jego udach, delikatnie przejeżdżając nimi w górę i dół.   
\- Tak, wciąż uważam, że jesteś najlepszy – szepnął, nim Louis pochylił się, złączając ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku.   
Harry ścisnął jego biodra mocniej, wsuwając dłonie pod koszulkę i delikatnie zahaczył paznokciami o jego skórę. Starszy jęknął cicho na ten gest, unosząc nieco ręce i pozwalając mu zdjąć z siebie niepotrzebny materiał. Harry odrzucił koszulkę w kąt, podziwiając ładnie umięśnione ciało chłopaka, wyglądał idealnie, silne mięśnie pod opaloną skórą, nie był napakowany, ale wyraźnie silny. Chwycił mocniej jego biodra, przekręcając ich tak, że teraz on górował, nim zaczął składać czułe pocałunki na jego szyi. Zassał skórę w miejscu, gdzie łączyła się ona z ramieniem, tworząc malinkę, na co Tomlinson jęknął, wyginając się nieco. Uderzył biodrami o te Harry’ego, ich rosnące erekcje otarły się o siebie przez bokserki, na co każdy z nich sapnął podniecony. Harry zsunął się z pocałunkami na jego klatkę piersiową i brzuch, kiedy Louis gładził opuszkami palców silne ramiona i włosy chłopaka.   
Chwilę później, pozbył się jego bokserek, kilka razy przejeżdżając dłonią po stojącym, czerwonym penisie Louisa, który jęknął cicho na ten dotyk i zassał główkę. Wolną ręką wyjął z szuflady prezerwatywę i lubrykant, pokrywając palce chłodnym żelem i rozgrzał go między nimi. Podsunął się po chwili na górę, ponownie całując usta Louisa, kiedy wsunął w niego pierwszy palec. Louis sapnął, wbijając palce w jego ramiona, jednak po chwili rozluźnił się, pozwalając chłopakowi go otworzyć.  
\- Już, proszę… - szepnął, kiedy trzeci palec wsunął się w niego, rozciągając go całkowicie. Harry skinął głową, odsuwając się na chwilę i założył na siebie prezerwatywę.   
\- Kocham Cię – szepnął, wsuwając się w niego, na co Louis wygiął plecy w łuk.  
\- Mhm, ja Ciebie też, cholera jasna… - jęknął, na co Harry uśmiechnął się, pchając w niego powoli, ale mocno. Wiedział, że cały czas trafia idealnie w punkt Louisa, który co chwilę zaciskał się na nim z przyjemności. Żadne z nich nie miało ochoty przyspieszać, oboje lubili po prostu leniwy seks, a poranki były wręcz do tego stworzone.   
Oboje szczytowali równocześnie, Harry w Louisie, natomiast ten na swój brzuch. Przyciągnął go po chwili do niechlujnego pocałunku, nim młodszy wysunął się z niego i opadł na materac obok. W końcu zdjął z siebie prezerwatywę, po czym oczyścił Louisa chusteczkami, nim wszystko wyrzucił do kosza.  
Wrócił do łóżka, obejmując mniejszego chłopaka ramionami, całując go czule w policzek.  
\- Kocham Cię – wyszeptał, nawet nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Louis po prostu zacisnął ramiona mocniej wokół jego pasa, z policzkiem przyciśniętym do jego klatki piersiowej.  
\- Myślisz, że powinniśmy iść się umyć i zejść na śniadanie? – zapytał po chwili, na co Styles pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.  
\- Tak, to byłoby chyba to, co powinniśmy zrobić – szepnął, widząc że zbliża się dziesiąta i pewnie już wszyscy na nich czekają. Wstali z łózka, kierując się do łazienki, gdzie wspólnie wzięli prysznic. Umyli nawzajem swoje ciała kokosowym żelem Harry’ego, po czym dokładnie wytarli. Harry objął go ramionami od tyłu w pasie, zerkając na ich odbicie w ogromnym lustrze.  
\- Mmm uwielbiam, kiedy pachniesz mną – wyszeptał, na co Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko. Pocałował go przelotnie w usta, nim zsunął z bioder ręcznik, zastępując go bokserkami i swoimi jeansami.  
\- Mogę jakąś Twoją koszulkę? – zapytał, spoglądając do ogromnej garderoby. Harry wszedł za nim, ubrany jedynie w bieliznę, nim sięgnął Louisowi czarno-biały t-shirt z nieco wyciętym dekoltem. Tomlinson bez wahania wsunął go przez głowę, po czym spojrzał w lustro. Widząc idealnie wyeksponowaną malinkę, wywrócił oczami.   
\- Specjalnie wybrałeś akurat ten, co nie? – zapytał, spoglądając na mężczyznę, który właśnie zapinał swoją koszulę na jedynie pierwsze cztery guziki.  
\- No co? Każdy teraz będzie wiedzieć, że jesteś mój – wzruszył ramionami, nim objął go w pasie i zeszli na dół do jadalni.  
Od razu Louis czuł wzrok wszystkich na sobie, a dokładniej na czerwonym znaku na swojej szyi. Mruknęli ciche dzień dobry, kierując się od razu na swoje miejsca. Tomlinson czuł jak jego policzki płoną, kiedy usiadł obok Harry’ego. Wykrzywił się znacząco na ból w dole kręgosłupa, na co Stan zaczął się śmiać, Lottie zakrztusiła sokiem, Fizzy ukryła uśmiech w dłoni, a Jay posłała im wszechwiedzący uśmiech. Cóż, jedyne bliźniaczki nie wiedziały o co chodzi i chwała im za to. Wywrócił oczami, czując jak Harry kładzie mu dłoń na udzie i nałożył sobie trochę jajecznicy oraz tosta.  
\- Smacznego – posłał reszcie uśmiech, zabierając się po chwili za jedzenie. Mimo wszystko, to był naprawdę miły poranek.

|TWOMH|  
Kilka dni później miał dzień całkowicie wolny. Teatr ogłosił przerwę w związku z remontem, on zdał wszystkie egzaminy na uczelni i mógł z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że ma wakacje. Harry miał parę spraw do załatwienia jako książę i następca tronu, więc ten dzień Louis miał zamiar spędzić na totalnym nic nie robieniu.  
Wyszedł przed budynek z zamiarem skoczenia po szybkie zakupy, kiedy jego oczom ukazał się biały samochód należący do przyjaciółki. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się tępo w ścianę budynku, co bardzo zmartwiło chłopaka.  
\- Pezz? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej niej. Blondynka odwróciła wzrok, napotykając błękitne tęczówki przyjaciela.  
\- Hej, Lou. Jesteś zajęty? – cichy głos dotarł do jego uszu, na co od razu pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, ani trochę, nie – od razu wsiadł na miejsce pasażera, uważnie jej się przyglądając – Co się stało?   
\- Zayn… On… On mnie zdradził – wyszeptała, co wywołało u niego dreszcze. Nienawidził takich kutasów, co zdradzają swoich partnerów. Sam nawet kiedy był pijany, nie potrafił kogoś zdradzić, a to było rzadką umiejętnością.  
\- Jak to? – zapytał po chwili, na co blondynka westchnęła cicho.  
\- Pojedziesz ze mną za miasto? Muszę odetchnąć, a boję się jechać sama – poprosiła, na co chłopak od razu pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak, pewnie. Chcesz, żebym prowadził? – zapytał, na co pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie, dam radę. To mnie jakoś uspokaja, wiesz, muszę się skupić – mruknęła, na co Tomlinson pokiwał głową. Zapiął pasy i posłał jej blady uśmiech, kiedy ta odpaliła samochód. Wjechali do centrum, gdzie zastały ich korki, jednak żadne z nich się nie odzywało.  
\- To było wczoraj – zaczęła, kiedy zatrzymali się na kolejnej sygnalizacji. Louis od razu ściszył radio, skupiając się na niej. – Poszłam do Jade, bo miałyśmy zrobić sobie babski wieczór z Jesy i Leigh Anne. Zabrakło nam kilku rzeczy ze sklepu, więc z Jesy wyszłyśmy do marketu. Stał pod klubem, całując jakąś długonogą szczupłą brunetkę. Nawet nie był tak pijany – szepnęła, ocierając załzawione oczy wierzchem dłoni. Wzięła głęboki wdech, skupiając się ponownie na drodze, kiedy auta ruszyły.  
\- Przykro mi, Perrie. Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz sobie kogoś o wiele lepszego niż on, gwarantuję Ci to – zapewnił na co blondynka wzruszyła lekko ramionami. W końcu wyjechali za granice miasta, kierując się w stronę jeziora. Tam było cicho, można było pomyśleć i się uspokoić. Był mały ruch, jednak dziewczyna nie odważyła się nacisnąć mocniej na pedał gazu, szczególnie, że droga miała kilka nagłych zakrętów.   
Nie musiała, Louis nawet nie zauważył, kiedy rozpędzone auto nie wyrobiło zakrętu, uderzając prosto w nich. Słyszał krzyk Perrie, nim uderzył głową w szybę, jednak pasy zatrzymały go na siedzeniu. To było ostatnie, co pamiętał. 

(…)  
\- Harry? HARRY!   
Liam wpadł do pokoju chłopaka, który właśnie zmieniał koszulę na zwykłą koszulkę. Spojrzał w stronę przyjaciela, unosząc brew na jego przerażoną minę.  
\- Co się stało, Liam? – zmartwił się, na co chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę.  
\- Ja... Zostawiłeś telefon w samochodzie i on zaczął dzwonić, więc zerknąłem. To był Louis więc odebrałem, bo może coś ważnego, ale… - zająknął się, na co serce Harry’ego zamarło.  
\- Liam, powiedz mi co się stało – zażądał natychmiast, opierając się o blat biurka, by nie upaść z nerwów.  
\- To była recepcjonistka szpitala. Louis miał wypadek, Harry – powiedział w końcu słabo, na co Styles zamarł. Po chwili pokręcił głową, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.  
\- Co? Nie, to niemożliwe, dlaczego, jak… Nie mówił, że gdzieś jedzie, nic nie mówił! – zaczął trajkotać, na co Liam podszedł do niego i złapał za ramiona.  
\- Jechał z Perrie w stronę jeziora za Londynem, kierowca po drugiej stronie nie wyrobił zakrętu i uderzył w nich. Są w szpitalu, oboje. Perrie w lepszym stanie, jej poduszka zadziałała poprawnie, Louisa nie. Mam Cię zawieźć do szpitala? – zapytał, patrząc w załzawione oczy księcia. Ten słabo skinął głowa, pozwalając się prowadzić do auta.   
Kilkanaście minut później, Harry wbiegł do szpitala.   
\- Louis Tomlinson… Gdzie leży Louis Tomlinson? – zapytał pielęgniarki, która spojrzała szybko w kartę.  
\- Drugie piętro, sala 106. Proszę księcia! – zatrzymała go, nim chłopak zdążył odbiec – jest w ciężkim stanie, lekarze trzymają go w śpiączce więc proszę założyć wpierw fartuch, dobrze? – poprosiła, podając mu zielone okrycie. Ten skinął głową, zakładając na siebie cienkie okrycie, nim wbiegł na drugie piętro. Znalazł odpowiednią salę, zatrzymując się w drzwiach na widok swojego chłopaka. Louis leżał na łóżku, wokół czoła miał zawinięty bandaż, na brodzie opatrunek i ogromnego siniaka na lewym policzku. Noga założona była w gips, do klatki piersiowej podłączone jakieś aparatury, a w wyjątkowo bladą dłoń wkuto kroplówkę. Nogi się pod nim ugięły, jednak musiał być silny. Dla Louisa, prawda? Podszedł wolno do krzesła, siadając i złapał jego chłodną dłoń w swoje. Uniósł ją do swoich ust, chuchając by ją nieco ogrzać, nim złożył na knykciach czułe pocałunki.  
\- Louis… - wyszeptał, pozwalając swoim łzom wypłynąć. Słone krople skapywały na materaz i rękę Louisa, który spał nieświadomy tego, co się dzieje. Chwilę później na salę wszedł lekarz, zaskoczony widokiem chłopaka.  
\- Może mi pan powiedzieć co z nim? – poprosił, na co mężczyzna zagryzł wargę.  
\- Nie powinienem, to informacje dla rodziny… - zaczął, na co Harry pokręcił głową.  
\- Jego rodzina jest we Francji, nie ma tu nikogo, więc proszę… - wyszlochał, chowając twarz w dłoni swojego chłopaka. Mężczyzna westchnął, bijąc się z myślami, jednak ostatecznie przysiadł na materacu.  
\- Dobrze, ale jakby co, nie wie tego książę ode mnie – zaczął, na co chłopak pokiwał głową, nie podnosząc jej jednak od Louisa.  
\- Chłopak uderzył głową w szybę, spodziewamy się, że na brodzie zostanie mu nieduża blizna. Noga przygnieciona została przez auto wiec potrzebna będzie rehabilitacja, jednak jest szansa, że wróci do tańca. Wszystko zależy od tego, jak będzie ćwiczył. Odniósł lekki uraz głowy, jednak żadna część mózgu nie została znacznie naruszona, może odczuwać bóle głowy przez następne kilka miesięcy, to będzie normalne. Ma złamane trzy żebra, jednak cudownie nie ma urazów wewnętrznych. Najdalej za dwa dni go wybudzimy, chcemy przetrzymać go w śpiączce przez okres najgorszego bólu, aby nic się nie pogorszyło. Wszystko będzie dobrze, proszę nam zaufać – niepewnie położył dłoń na ramieniu księcia, który skinął jedynie głową. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak zaufać lekarzom.  
Kiedy ten wyszedł, Styles podniósł zapłakany wzrok na spokojną twarz swojego ukochanego.  
\- Słyszałeś, kochanie? Wyjdziesz z tego. Nawet będziesz mógł tańczyć, wiem, że dasz radę. Razem damy, tak? Nie zostawię Cię z tym samego i ty mnie też nie waż się zostawiać. Słyszysz mnie? Za dwa dni masz się obudzić, Louis – szepnął, czując jak ponownie szloch wzbiera mu się w piersi. Musiał jednak wziąć się w garść i zadzwonić do matki Louisa.

|TWOMH|  
\- Wakacje w Los Angeles. Co o tym sądzisz? – spojrzał na wciąż nieprzytomnego chłopaka, wzdychając cicho – moglibyśmy leżeć cały dzień na plaży, a potem zwiedzić Hollywood. Poszlibyśmy do najdziwniejszych restauracji i w każde miejsce, które chciałbyś zobaczyć. Obejrzelibyśmy zachód słońca na wzgórzach, a potem kochali do nieprzytomności na piasku, zasypiając przy oceanie – wyszeptał, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń w swoich.  
\- Harry? – cichy głos dobiegł go od drzwi. Odwrócił się, spoglądając na blondynkę, która miała rękę w gipsie, rozbitą wargę i opatrunek na łuku brwiowym.  
\- Perrie – szepnął, podchodząc do niej, by pomóc jej dojść na wolne krzesło. Ta spojrzała na Louisa, od razu zaczynając płakać.  
\- Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam… - zaczęła, jednak chłopak pokręcił głową.  
\- To nie twoja wina, Perrie. To tamten facet jechał niezgodnie z przepisami – zauważył cicho loczek, na co blondynka pokręciła lekko głową, krzywiąc się, kiedy ją to zabolało.  
\- Gdyby nie ja… Boże, gdybym go nie poprosiła, by jechał ze mną… - wyszlochała, opierając głowę na ramieniu księcia. Harry objął ją delikatnie, próbując uspokoić.  
\- Dlaczego jechaliście nad jezioro? – zapytał w końcu, na co Perrie spięła się. W końcu Harry i Zayn się przyjaźnili. Postanowiła ostatecznie, że chłopak powinien wiedzieć, to przez to wszystko jego ukochany leżał nieprzytomny.  
\- Ja… Przyłapałam Zayna na zdradzie i… po prostu potrzebowałam się odciąć… - wyszlochała, na co chłopak mocniej przycisnął ją do siebie, gładząc po głowie.  
\- Przykro mi, kochana… Zayn… Ciężko mi to mówić, bo to mój kolega, ale nie jest Ciebie wart, tak? Znajdziesz kogoś o wiele lepszego niż on, kto będzie Cię odpowiednio traktował, jestem pewien – szepnął, całując ją w głowę w geście pocieszenia. Pozwolił jej wypłakać się na ramieniu, wiedząc, że bardzo tego potrzebowała.  
\- Odprowadzę Cię na salę, dobrze? – zapytał po chwili, na co blondynka pokiwała głową. Złapała Harry’ego pod ramię, ruszając na drugi koniec korytarza.   
Kilka minut później wrócił na salę Louisa, trzymając w dłoni kubek z kawą. Widząc pielęgniarkę przy łóżku chłopaka, posłał jej blady uśmiech, nim zajął miejsce na krześle.  
\- Powinien wybudzić się w przeciągu dwóch godzin – oznajmiła, sprawdzając kroplówkę, na co młodszy pokiwał głową. Złapał dłoń Louisa w swoją, gładząc ją delikatnie kciukiem. Pielęgniarka wyszła, zostawiając ich samych, na co chłopak pocałował ponownie dłoń ukochanego.  
\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo Cię kocham, Lou… - wyszeptał, odstawiając kubek na bok. Był wykończony, nie spał drugą noc z rzędu, jednak Louis miał się obudzić lada chwila. Nie może teraz zasnąć.   
Splótł razem ich palce, wyglądając za okno. Deszcz znów zaatakował Anglię po kilku naprawdę ładnych dniach. Krople goniły się po szybie, niemal tak samo jak łzy na policzkach Harry’ego przez ostatnie dwa dni, kiedy nie odstępował swojego ukochanego.   
Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu minęło, kiedy poczuł na dłoni delikatny uścisk. Przeniósł spojrzenie na Louisa, który marszczył nos, by po chwili powoli otworzyć oczy.  
\- Harry? – wychrypiał cicho, na co Styles wstał, pochylając się nad nim i ściskając mocniej jego dłoń.  
\- Jestem tu, kochanie – wyszeptał, spoglądając w zdezorientowane oczy chłopaka.  
\- Jestem w szpitalu? – zapytał cicho po chwili, na co ten pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak, miałeś wypadek, ale wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję. Pójdę teraz po lekarza dobrze? I zadzwonię do twojej mamy, że już się wybudziłeś. Wrócę za chwilę, okej? Kocham Cię, tak bardzo cię kocham… - wyszeptał, czując zbierające się łzy w oczach, kiedy wreszcie mógł usłyszeć ciche ja też cię kocham z jego ust. Szybko wybiegł z sali, niemal zderzając się z lekarzem.  
\- Louis się obudził – poinformował, uśmiechając się zmęczenie, nim wyjął z kieszeni telefon. Mężczyzna zawołał pielęgniarkę, ruszając na salę, kiedy Styles rozmawiał przez komórkę z Lottie, która przekazywała Jay wszystkie informacje. Cóż, teraz za punkt honoru postawił sobie nauczenie się francuskiego.   
Kilkanaście minut później minął się z lekarzem w drzwiach, od razu spoglądając na Louisa. Po jego policzkach ciekły łzy, co złamało serce Harry’ego.  
\- Skarbie… - wyszeptał, podbiegając do łóżka chłopaka, łapiąc jego dłoń. Louis nie wiedział co powiedzieć, po prostu leżał tam, płacząc cicho, a Harry nie wiedział nawet dlaczego.  
\- Możesz… Możesz mnie przytulić? – zapytał po chwili starszy, na co Harry szybko pokiwał głową. Zsunął buty i ostrożnie położył się na łóżku Louisa, przytulając go do siebie, kiedy ten cicho płakał w jego pierś.  
\- Nie mogę już tańczyć, Harry… Nie dam rady tańczyć… - wyszlochał w końcu, na co Styles pocałował go w głowę, wzdychając cicho.  
\- Dasz radę, kochanie, damy radę. Będę cały czas przy tobie, zgoda? – zapytał, na co Louis pokiwał głową, wczepiając się mocniej w jego ciało.   
\- Spróbuj się teraz przespać, kochanie, dobrze Ci to zrobi – poprosił, na co Tomlinson zacisnął pięść na koszulce chłopaka, już po chwili śpiąc spokojnie. Harry widząc to sam zamknął oczy, po chwili zasypiając z Louisem w ramionach. 

|TWOMH|  
Louis wyszedł ze szpitala kilka dni później. Harry uparł się, aby chłopak przeniósł się do pałacu, chcąc mieć na niego cały czas oko. Tomlinson chciał się kłócić, jednak biorąc pod uwagę, że Styles miał po swojej stronie wszystkich, nie miał najmniejszych szans. Tak więc wylądował w łóżku Harry’ego, nogę w gipsie miał ułożone na poduszkach. Harry oczywiście nie odstępował go na krok, gotów coś przynieść, odnieść lub poprawić, co doprowadzało Louisa do nerwicy.  
\- Harry, wyjdź – powiedział w końcu, kiedy Harry poraz dziesiąty zaczął poprawiać poduszki przy jego nodze.  
\- Ale…   
\- Wyjdź, albo zaraz rzucę w Ciebie książką, przysięgam. Idź się przejść, nie wiem, poprzeszkadzaj Sophii w kuchni, cokolwiek, okej? Daj mi chociaż godzinę wytchnienia, bo mnie krew zaleje – poprosił, zaciskając zęby, na co Styles od razu pokiwał głową, opuszczając pokój. Louis westchnął opadając na poduszki, po czym wbił spojrzenie w sufit. Był wykończony już nie tylko wypadkiem, ale i nadopiekuńczością chłopaka.   
Podciągnął się po chwili, sięgając po swój brązowy notatnik i długopis, otwierając na wolnej stronie. Zagryzł końcówkę plastiku, próbując zebrać do kupy rozbiegane myśli. Po chwili odłożył go, wstając i o kulach podszedł do okna. Spojrzał na ogród, po chwili dostrzegając Harry’ego, który rozmawiał z Liamem, przechadzając się alejkami. Automatycznie zrobiło mu się przykro, że tak naskoczył na chłopaka. Westchnął cicho, po czym wrócił do łóżka, otwierając ponownie notes. Zamknął oczy, biorąc głęboki wdech, nim pozwolił słowom po prostu wypłynąć.   
Miał napisane już dwie zwrotki i refren, kiedy poczuł się naprawdę senny. Odłożył wszystko obok siebie, wtulając mocniej w poduszkę nim spokojnie zasnął.   
Harry wszedł pół godziny później do pokoju, zagryzając wargę. Widząc, że Louis śpi, uśmiechnął się lekko i wstawił do wazonu świeże kwiaty, nim poprawił kołdrę na jego kruchym ciele. Ostatni raz podciągnął kołdrę, kiedy coś klapnęło mu koło stóp. Widząc otwarty zeszyt schylił się, zerkając na zapisane ładnym, okrągłym, nieco pochyłym pismem słowa.   
Przekartkował kilka piosenek, siadając przy biurku, aż nie natrafił na ostatnią. Skupił się na słowach, zagryzając nieco wargę, ponieważ mimo, że nie była skończona, mógł się domyślać, że była o nim. Otarł łzę, która spłynęła mu po policzku, po czym zamknął zeszyt, kładąc go cicho na stoliku obok łóżka. Odgarnął chłopakowi grzywkę z czoła, składając na nim czułego buziaka, nim wrócił do biurka by przejrzeć i posortować papiery.   
Był w połowie, kiedy usłyszał głos Louisa.  
\- Przepraszam.  
Odwrócił się, marszcząc brwi, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi.  
\- Za co, słońce? – zapytał, wstając i od razu ruszył do łóżka. Wdrapał się na miejsce obok Louisa, który wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie.  
\- Byłem dla Ciebie wredny, a ty chciałeś dobrze i przepraszam… Głupio mi, bo tyle dla mnie robisz, a ja jeszcze na Ciebie naskakuję – wyjaśnił cicho, na co Harry pokręcił głową. Przytulił go do swojego boku, całując w skroń, nim się odezwał.  
\- Nie musisz mnie przepraszać, wiem, że mogłem być nieco irytujący. Po prostu Cię kocham i nie chce, by Ci czegoś brakowało, okej? – zapytał, na co Louis skinął głową, wtulając się w jego pierś.  
\- Kocham Cię i dziękuję – wymruczał, przymykając powieki. Chwilę leżeli w ciszy, co jakiś czas wymieniając się pocałunkami, aż w końcu Louis przekulał się na plecy, sięgając po tabletki przeciwbólowe.  
\- Głowa czy żebra? – zapytał Harry, na co Louis westchnął.  
\- Bardzo ześwirujesz, jak powiem, że oba? – widząc zmartwienie w oczach swojego chłopaka, pocałował go przelotnie, nim łyknął dwie tabletki. Opadł głową na poduszkę, zamykając oczy.  
\- Mógłbyś mi przynieść herbatę? – poprosił cicho, na co Harry od razu gorliwie pokiwał głową, niemal biegnąc do kuchni. Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem bo, cholera, kochał tego idiotę.   
Harry wrócił kilka minut później, na co Louis otworzył oczy i powoli usiadł, nie chcąc ani nadwyrężyć żeber ani gwałtownie ruszyć głową. Wziął od niego kubek herbaty, mrucząc ciche dziękuję, nim upił małego łyka.   
Zerknął na Harry’ego, który przysiadł na materacu i wyciągnął do niego wolną rękę.  
\- Przepraszam, że sprawiam Ci tyle kłopotów – szepnął, na co chłopak pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie sprawiasz mi kłopotów, Lou. Proszę, przestań tak myśleć. Jak tylko wszystko Ci się zrośnie zaczniesz rehabilitację, pojedziemy na wakacje, a potem wspaniale wrócisz na deski teatru – powiedział młodszy, ściskając delikatnie jego dłoń. Lou westchnął cicho, nie będąc pewien tej ostatniej rzeczy. Wolał się jednak nie kłócić z Harrym, to by do niczego dobrego nie prowadziło.   
\- Jutro mam spotkanie koło południa, jednak Liam obiecał, że będzie do Ciebie zaglądał, dobrze? Możesz go wykorzystywać ile chcesz… Nie, czekaj, cofam to, nie wykorzystuj go w tym sensie.  
Louis parsknął śmiechem, przyciągając loczka do siebie.  
\- Nie musisz się bać, ja już znalazłem mojego księcia z bajki – wyszeptał, nim złożył na jego ustach czułego buziaka.

|TWOMH|  
Liam wszedł do pokoju, kiedy Louis akurat kończył coś pisać.  
\- Hej, jak się czujesz? – zapytał, na co Louis lekko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Tak sobie, mówiąc szczerze. Liam czy macie tutaj może jakieś pianino albo inne klawisze?   
Spojrzał na bruneta, który zamyślił się chwilę.  
\- Tak, mamy. Chcesz tam pójść?   
Louis pokiwał głową, powoli gramoląc się z łóżka. Wziął od Liama kule i podał mu notatnik z długopisem, po czym ruszyli w stronę pokoju na samym końcu korytarza.  
\- To tutaj, powinno być sprawne. Potrzebujesz coś? Herbatę, kawę, coś do jedzenia… - zaczął wymieniać, wyliczając wszystko przy tym na palcach, jakby upewniał się, że powiedział wszystko.  
\- Herbata brzmi dobrze, dzięki – przerwał mu Lou, biorąc od niego notatnik i posyłając lekki uśmiech. Liam skinął głową, wychodząc z pokoju, zostawiając go samego.   
Tomlinson rozejrzał się dookoła, czarny fortepian, który kosztował pewnie więcej niż jego cała egzystencja, czarne meble i jasnoszare ściany. Dywan był puszysty, biały. Chłopak dokuśtykał do instrumentu, z delikatnością go otwierając. Znalazł odpowiednią stronę w notatniku, układając palce na klawiszach. Zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się chwilę, aż zaczął grać pierwsze dźwięki. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, zapisując je po boku wersów, zaczynając cicho do nich śpiewać.   
Liam wszedł do środka, niosąc tacę z dwoma kubkami i ciasteczkami, zamierając na dźwięk melodii.  
\- Wow – mruknął, na co Louis podskoczył przestraszony – przepraszam, nie spodziewałem się po prostu, że komponujesz – dodał, podchodząc do niego i odstawił na mały stoliczek tacę.  
\- Mogę Ci potowarzyszyć? – zapytał, na co starszy zagryzł wargę.  
\- Nie dasz pary z ust nikomu? – upewnił się.   
Liam wykonał gest jakby zamykał usta zamkiem i wyrzucał klucz, na co ten zaśmiał się lekko.  
\- Okej, zgoda, możesz – mruknął, skupiając się ponownie na klawiszach. Liam zerknął na tekst, kilka linijek było pokreślone, gdzieś były wciśnięte słowa, jednak jego uwagę przykuł tytuł.  
I’m Yours (dla Harry’ego)  
\- Zamierzasz mu to zagrać? – zapytał, kiedy Louis dopisywał kolejne dźwięki. Chłopak podniósł głowę, po chwili wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Chciałem, ale teraz nie jestem pewny – przyznał, grając wciąż tą samą melodię.   
Liam przyjrzał się tym razem słowom, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem. To były w stu procentach uczucia Louisa, mógł to powiedzieć od razu.  
\- Myślę, że powinieneś – szepnął, nim usiadł z boku, słuchając jak Louis układa melodię. Sam zazdrościł mu tej umiejętności.  
Ponad dwie godziny później chłopak skończył, grając jeszcze raz całość, by mieć pewność, że wszystko ze sobą dobrze brzmi.   
\- Co o tym sądzisz? Szczerze, Li – poprosił, upijając łyk zimnej herbaty.  
\- Myślę, że Harry będzie wniebowzięty, jeśli mu to zagrasz. Jest piękna, Lou. Szczera, całkowicie twoja. Będzie zachwycony. Szczerze, zazdroszczę Ci tej umiejętności. Sam chciałbym kiedyś zrobić coś tak romantycznego dla Sophii, a nawet nie umiem jej zaimponować kolacją – westchnął, pocierając twarz dłońmi.  
\- Cóż, mogę Ci pomóc ułożyć dla niej piosenkę, jeśli chcesz – wzruszył lekko ramionami, na co Liam zamyślił się.  
\- Byłoby wspaniale, dziękuję. Znalazłbyś czas dla mnie jutro? – zapytał, na co chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiwając głową.  
\- Tak, jasne, nie ma sprawy. Ummm Harry nie powinien zaraz tu być? Chyba bezpiecznie będzie, jeśli wrócę do pokoju – zauważył, zerkając na telefon, gdzie miał wiadomość od Harry’ego, że już wraca. Szybko, na ile to możliwe, wrócili do sypialni, gdzie Tomlinson wziął tabletkę przeciwbólową, zagryzając ją ciasteczkiem. Schował notes do torby, biorąc do ręki książke, jednak nie zdążył przeczytać nawet strony, kiedy do środka wpadł Styles.  
\- Hej kochanie! – podszedł do łóżka, całując swojego chłopaka w czoło, na co Louis uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
\- Dzień dobry, Haz. Jak było na spotkaniu? – zapytał, odkładając książkę, na co chłopak wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nudno, mówiąc szczerze. A ty jak się czujesz? Dogadałeś się z Liamem?   
Tomlinson pokiwał głową, przyciągając chłopaka bliżej siebie.   
\- Tak, ale i tak się za tobą stęskniłem, więc lepiej daj mi się pocałować – mruknął i musnął jego usta nie czekając na odpowiedź. Harry nie oponował, ułożył się nad nim wygodniej, odwzajemniając pocałunki.

|TWOMH|  
Miesiąc później Louis wciąż mieszkał z Harrym. To nie tak, że nie mógł wrócić do akademika, zaczynał rehabilitacje i już nic nie zmuszało go do dzielenia sypialni z Harrym. Problem polegał na tym, że żaden nie potrafił już spać samemu. Louis instynktownie łaknął kontaktu z chłopakiem, chociażby przez splecenie razem dłoni, chociaż z reguły budził się wtulony w niego, objęty silnymi ramionami. Żadnemu to nie przeszkadzało.   
Siedział więc teraz w pokoju, który Harry zaczął nazywać ich pokojem, wpatrując się w szybę. Chciał zrobić coś dla Harry’ego, coś wyjątkowego, by móc mu się odwdzięczyć za to, co dla niego robił. W końcu go olśniło.  
\- Harry? – zawołał do kąpiącego się chłopaka, na co woda na chwilę ucichła.  
\- Idę pogadać z Sophią, wrócę za jakiś czas, dobrze?  
Harry krzyknął jedynie okej, nim ponownie uruchomił wodę. Tomlinson zarzucił na siebie bluzę, po czym ruszył korytarzami w stronę kuchni, gdzie kręciło się kilka osób.   
\- Sophia! – ucieszył się na widok dziewczyny, która akurat miała przerwę.  
\- Cześć, Lou! Potrzebujesz czegoś? – uniosła wzrok znad magazynu, kiedy ten opadł na miejsce obok niej.  
\- Tak, drobnej pomocy. Jakbyś zaangażowała w to Liama, to będę Ci niesamowicie wdzięczny – mruknął, nim zaczął wyjawiać jej szeptem plan, rozrysowując wszystko na małej kartce.  
(…)  
\- Louis, gdzie ty mnie do cholery prowadzisz? – zapytał Harry, idąc po ramię z uśmiechniętym Tomlinsonem. Oczy miał zawiązane, więc musiał mu zaufać.  
\- Spodoba Ci się, okej? Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję – mruknął, otwierając drzwi do pomieszczenia. Weszli do środka, a do Stylesa od razu dotarła woń kwiatów i jedzenia. Louis wspiął się na palce, zdejmując apaszkę z jego oczu, nim stanął obok.  
Książę zlustrował pomieszczenie wzrokiem. To było główne miejsce jego siostry, on nie często tu bywał i w sumie zapomniał, że takie miejsce istnieje. Wszystkie ściany oprócz tej przy pałacu były oszklone, co dawało idealny widok na jesienny już ogród. Wszędzie dookoła stały świeczki, na środku był stół z dwoma nakryciami i parującym, chińskim jedzeniem, a z boku stał czarny fortepian.  
\- I jak? – zapytał cicho, spoglądając w górę na oniemiałego chłopaka.  
\- Jesteś aniołem, Louis, mówiłem Ci to już?  
Chłopak pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się czule, nim złożył na jego ustach buziaka.  
\- Chodźmy do stołu – mruknął, splatając ich palce i pociągnął w stronę kolacji. Zajęli miejsca naprzeciwko siebie, kiedy Harry spojrzał niepewnie na danie.  
\- Jest łagodne, starałem się przynajmniej – uśmiechnął się Louis, na co głowa młodszego wystrzeliła do góry.   
\- Ty to zrobiłeś? – zapytał, na co starszy pokiwał głową, biorąc do ręki pałeczki.  
\- Tak, z małą pomocą Sophii. Powiedzmy, że moje wyczucie ostrości poległo, dlatego próbowała wszystko co zrobiłem – zaśmiał się, spoglądając na Harry’ego – smacznego – dodał, nim zaczął jeść swoją porcję.   
Harry przez chwilę męczył się z pałeczkami, na co Louis wywrócił oczami.  
\- Zauważyłeś, że położyłem Ci obok widelec? – zapytał, na co Harry zarumienił się lekko. Louis zaśmiał się, po czym sięgnął wolną dłonią po tą chłopaka. Splótł razem ich palce, kończąc powoli swoją porcję.  
\- Jest jakiś powód? – zapytał po chwili loczek, na co Tomlinson podniósł zaskoczony wzrok.  
\- Czego?   
\- No… tego co dzisiaj zrobiłeś? Zapomniałem o czymś?   
Harry wyglądał na naprawdę zdezorientowanego, na co Louis od razu pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, po prostu chciałem chociaż raz zrobić coś dla Ciebie. Ty zawsze wszystko robisz dla mnie, chciałem Ci się odwdzięczyć – przyznał, na co Harry ścisnął nieco mocniej jego dłoń.  
\- Nie musiałeś – zaczął, jednak chłopak potrząsnął głowa, przerywając mu.  
\- Chciałem, ok?   
Harry skinął głową, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Dziękuję – szepnął, na co Louis pogładził jego dłoń kciukiem. Chwilę po prostu patrzyli na siebie, podziwiając tego drugiego, aż w końcu młodszy przypomniał sobie o instrumencie.  
\- Po co przytargałeś tu fortepian? – zapytał, na co Tomlinson spiął się nieco. Przypomniał sobie jednak każdą zachętę ze strony Liama i Sophii, na co westchnął cicho.  
\- Ja.. tak jakby… przygotowałem coś jeszcze? – mruknął, spuszczając wzrok na stolik. Harry chwilę milczał, nie wiedząc co myśleć, aż w końcu wstał, obchodząc stolik i kucnął przy jego krześle.  
\- Pokażesz mi?  
Starszy niepewnie pokiwał głową, samemu wstając z miejsca. Spojrzał niepewnie na fortepian, po czym ponownie przytaknął.  
\- Ja… tak, ale… nie będziesz się śmiał? Możesz mi obiecać, że nie będziesz się śmiał? – przeniósł spojrzenie na Harry’ego, który teraz stał przed nim ze ściągniętymi brwiami.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie będę, Louis.  
Tomlinson bez dłuższego zawahania ruszył do instrumentu, wyłamując po drodze palce. Zajął miejsce przed klawiszami, poprawiając dwa razy ułożenie dłoni. Zamknął oczy, po chwili zaczynając grać.  
You touch these tired eyes of mine  
And map my face out line by line  
And somehow growing old feels fine  
Harry cicho przystawił sobie krzesło, podziwiając Louisa za ogromnym fortepianem. Światło świeczek rzucało cienie rzęs na jego policzki, a skóra miała jeszcze cieplejszy, opalony kolor.  
I listen close for I'm not smart  
You wrap you thoughts in works of art  
And they're hanging on the walls of my heart  
Styles zamknął oczy, zatapiając się w czystym głosie chłopaka, chłonąc każde słowo. Wiedział, że napisał to sam, dlatego jeszcze bardziej wzbudzało to w nim emocje.   
Louis sam zamknął oczy, wkładając wszystkie uczucia w śpiewane słowa.  
And though my edges may be rough  
I never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours  
Książę czuł, jak po jego policzkach zaczynają spływać łzy. Otarł je wierzchem dłoni, otwierając oczy i spoglądając na swojego chłopaka. Louis grał z idealną precyzją, jakby robił to od zawsze. Co więcej, widać było, jak szczere to jest.  
You healed these scars over time  
Embraced my soul  
You loved my mind  
You're the only angel in my life  
Podniósł głowę, spoglądając prosto w załzawione, szczęśliwe oczy Harry’ego. Posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, śpiewając ostatnie słowa.   
I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours…  
Zakończył, nie ruszając się przez kilka sekund. Harry wciąż nie wiedział co powiedzieć, jak zareagować. Był totalnie wzruszony i oszołomiony. Widząc jednak przerażenie ogarniające spojrzenie Louisa, otrzeźwiał, podnosząc się z miejsca.  
\- Lou – zaczął cicho, podchodząc do niego. Chłopak wstał, na co Harry usiadł na jego miejscu, ciągnąc go na kolana – jesteś najpiękniejszą i najwspanialszą osobą jaką w życiu spotkałem, nie masz nawet pojęcia jak bardzo Cię kocham. Dziękuję – wyszeptał, na co starszy uniósł dłonie do jego twarzy, kciukami ścierając mokre łzy.  
\- Nie masz za co mi dziękować, kochanie – wyszeptał, pochylając się i składając na jego ustach czuły pocałunek – ja Ciebie też kocham – dodał, odsuwając się na chwilę, nim ponownie złączył ich usta. Harry uśmiechnął się przez pocałunek, mocniej łapiąc jego biodra, kiedy starszy wplatał palce w jego włosy.  
|TWOMH|  
\- Czy naprawdę muszę iść tak ubrany? – zapytał Louis, poprawiając niewygodny krawat.   
\- Louis, to jest bal, oczywiście, że musisz iść tak ubrany – zaśmiał się Harry, poprawiając swój wyjściowy, czerwony mundur. Chłopak spojrzał na niego z podziwem, wzdychając cicho.  
\- Wyglądam przy tobie jak kopciuszek w łachmanach – mruknął, próbując poprawić sobie kołnierzyk. Młodszy wywrócił oczami, strzepując lekko jego ręce i samemu się tym zajmując.  
\- Jak kopciuszek w najpiękniejszej, balowej kreacji kochanie – poprawił go, całując w czoło. Louis zaśmiał się, przypominając sobie jak Perrie nazywała go ciągle Kopciuszkiem.  
\- Będziesz moim czarującym księciem? – zapytał, na co Styles puścił mu oczko, kiwając głową.  
\- Tak, będę twoim czarującym księciem – potwierdził, łapiąc go za rękę – a teraz księżniczko, bal czeka.  
Louis parsknął śmiechem, posłusznie jednak idąc w stronę wyjścia. Zeszli na dół, przepuszczeni przez ochronę, która obstawiała każdy korytarz, by nikt nie dostał się do tej prywatnej części i ruszyli w stronę królowej Anne i księżniczki Gemmy.  
\- Myślę, że powinienem zaczekać na Ciebie na sali – szepnął, widząc kolejnego chłopaka księżniczki właśnie na ogromnej sali.  
\- Nie, kochanie, ty będziesz stał przy mnie i ładnie wyglądał – zaprotestował Harry, kładąc dłoń ochronnie na dole jego pleców. Tomlinson zagryzł wargę, jednak widząc ciepły uśmiech Anne skinął głową.   
W ten oto sposób poznał króla Hiszpanii wraz z jego małżonką i ich najstarszego syna, króla Belgii z rodziną, księcia i księżną Monako, nie wyliczając już ogromnej ilości polityków. W głowie kręciło mu się od nazwisk, jednak dzielnie uśmiechał się, nawet jeśli ktoś nie był w stosunku do niego szczególnie miły. Harry nie raz ostrzegał go, że pomimo stu procentowej legalności ich związku, zawsze znajdą się jacyś przeciwnicy, którym można utrzeć nosa jedynie przesadną uprzejmością i uśmiechem. Z trudem więc starał się do tego stosować.   
W końcu wszyscy goście byli na sali, więc całą czwórką ruszyli w tamtym kierunku.  
\- Pierwszy taniec zatańczy królowa Anne ze swoim synem, następcą tronu, księciem Harrym – ogłosił mężczyzna, którego Louis nie kojarzył, ale to nie miało większego znaczenia. Odsunął się na bok, stając koło Gemmy, która podała mu kieliszek szampana.  
\- Traktuje Cię poważnie – powiedziała w końcu, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego brata. Louis spojrzał na nią, unosząc brwi.  
\- Harry, traktuje wasz związek śmiertelnie poważnie. Gdyby miał jakiekolwiek wahania co do swoich uczuć czy cokolwiek, nie kazałby Ci stać tam przy nim. Chce, by ludzie wiedzieli, że jesteś potencjalnym drugim królem Wielkiej Brytanii. Zastanów się, czy to jest to, czego chcesz od życia – skończyła, ruszając na poszukiwania swojego chłopaka.   
Louis stał tam oniemiały z kieliszkiem między palcami i zaciskającym się żołądkiem. Oczywiście, wiedział, że chce spędzić z Harrym resztę swojego życia, jednak nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy to, z czym wiązałaby się ta decyzja.  
\- Louis?   
Zmartwiony głos Harry’ego w końcu do niego dotarł, na co ten wyrwał się z zamyślenia, podnosząc spojrzenie. Wszyscy tańczyli wokół, a on stał pod ścianą, wbijając spojrzenie w swoje buty.   
\- Wszystko okej? – zmartwił się młodszy, kładąc opiekuńczo dłoń na biodrze chłopaka. Ten powoli skinął głową, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Tak, nie musisz się martwić – powiedział, całując jego policzek, nim sięgnął Harry’emu wysoki kieliszek.   
\- Więc za dzisiejszą noc? – zapytał, na co Harry skinął głową, stukając delikatnie o naczynie swoim.  
\- Za naszą noc – poprawił go, nim upił łyk złotego płynu.   
Louis czuł jak alkohol osadza mu się w żołądku, jednak to było dobre uczucie. Musiał przestać myśleć o słowach Gemmy, może porozmawiać z Harrym kiedy indziej, prawda?  
\- Więc… Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zatańczysz ze mną, księżniczko? – zapytał, wysuwając dłoń, na co Louis wywrócił oczami. Odstawił kieliszek, łapiąc Harry’ego za rękę i dał się poprowadzić na parkiet. Muzyka była powolna, idealna do zwykłego kołysania się, więc Louis zarzucił lewą rękę na szyję chłopaka, prawą kładąc na jego sercu. Harry zakrył ją swoją, drugą układając na biodrze mniejszego, nim zaczęli się powoli kołysać.  
\- O czym rozmawiałeś z Gemmą? – zapytał cicho Harry, na co Louis potrząsnął głową.  
\- To nie jest teraz… - zaczął, jednak Harry ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń.  
\- Nie zbywaj mnie, Lou. Po prostu powiedz o co chodzi, okej? Byłeś taki przytłoczony, jak odeszła, chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje.  
Louis skinął głową, zgryzając wargę.  
\- Powiedziała, że traktujesz to bardzo poważnie. To, co jest między nami i że… że powinienem zastanowić się, czy to jest właśnie to, co chcę. Nie ma co ukrywać, w końcu zostaniesz królem i to wszystko może okazać się trudniejsze, niż mogę sobie wyobrazić i… Jeśli nie myślisz jednak poważnie o nas, proszę, każ mi się zamknąć – poprosił niemal ze łzami w oczach, na co Harry zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem.  
\- Traktuję nasz związek poważnie Louis, śmiertelnie poważnie, jednak nie będę na Ciebie naciskał pod żadnym względem, okej? Chcę Ci pokazać to, jak wygląda takie życie, żebyś mógł zobaczyć, czy kiedyś, kiedy podejmiemy decyzję, czy chcemy spędzić ze sobą resztę życia, był świadom tego, na co się piszesz. W każdej chwili możesz odejść, nie będę miał Ci nic za złe, Louis. Mam nadzieję tylko, że kochasz mnie na tyle mocno, by zostać – wyznał, na co Tomlinson pokiwał głową, chowając twarz w jego szyi.  
\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo, Harry – szepnął, czując jak mężczyzna obejmuje jego pas ramionami, trzymając blisko siebie. Chwilę kręcili się jeszcze w kółko, kiedy w końcu piosenka się zmieniła.  
\- Myślisz, że to odpowiedni moment, by poprosić księżniczkę Elżbietę* do tańca? – zapytał Louis, odchylając głowę by napotkać wzrokiem czternastoletnią dziewczynę ubraną w wystawną, niebieską sukienkę.  
\- Tak, myślę, że zrobisz na niej piorunujące wrażenie. Ale pamiętaj, że jesteś moją księżniczką – zaznaczył, całując go czule w policzek. Louis zaśmiał się, kiwając głową, nim odszedł w kierunku nastolatki.  
\- Wasza wysokość – ukłonił się, wyciągając do niej dłoń, na co dziewczyna zarumieniła się, kierując z nim na parkiet. Zaczęli powoli się bujać, nawiązując rozmowę, na co Harry postanowił znaleźć siostrę.   
Kiedy tylko ją dostrzegł, złapał ją za łokieć, ciągnąc na bok.  
\- Przestań wywierać presję na Lou – warknął, patrząc w jej brązowe oczy. Dziewczyna prychnęła, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.  
\- Powinien wiedzieć, w co się pakuje, nieprawdaż? – zaśmiała się, patrząc na brata wyzywająco.  
\- Nawet jeśli, to nie jest twój cholerny interes, więc łaskawie odwal się od mojego chłopaka. Nie moja wina, że od Ciebie każdy ucieka, ale nie waż się mieszać Louisowi w głowie. Kocham go, jasne? Nawet jeśli tobie takie uczucia są obce, od moich trzymaj się z daleka – skończył, odwracając się na pięcie, by ochłonąć na zewnątrz. Wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów, kiedy poczuł na ramieniu drobną dłoń.  
\- Hej, wszystko okej? – Louis stanął na schodku za nim, więc był nieznacznie wyżej od swojego chłopaka. Harry skinął głową, odwracając się do niego i wtulił twarz w ramię chłopaka.  
\- Mhm, jak tam księżniczka Elżbieta?   
\- Czarująca – zaśmiał się cicho Louis, na co Harry spojrzał na niego badawczym wzrokiem – ohhh proszę Cię, Haz, mówimy o czternastolatce, nie wierzę, że jesteś zazdrosny o dziecko!  
Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, obejmując go w pasie.  
\- Ja po prostu boję się, że Cię kiedyś stracę. Nie wiem, czy potrafiłbym jeszcze kiedykolwiek normalnie funkcjonować bez Ciebie obok mnie, Louis. – wyznał, na co nieco oszołomiony chłopak oplótł ramionami jego szyję.  
\- Nie będziesz musiał, Harry, obiecuję. Tak długo jak chcesz mnie obok siebie, zostanę – szepnął, podświadomie wiedząc, że jest to całkowita prawda.  
Chwilę później wrócili na salę, Harry nie zdejmował ramienia z talii Louisa, a on uśmiechał się do każdego z kim rozmawiali. Usłyszeli dziesiątki komplementów na temat tego jak wspaniale razem wyglądają i jak wielką furrorę zrobili w mediach. Tomlinson rumienił się za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś wspominał o jakichkolwiek zdjęciach, uśmiechając się nieśmiało, a Harry śmiał głośno, mocniej trzymając go przy sobie. Wszystko było po prostu idealne.  
|TWOMH|  
Dwa lata później, maj

Louis spojrzał w lustro, ostatni raz poprawiając krawat zawiązany na szyi.  
\- Wyglądasz olśniewająco, Louis, zostaw to – zaśmiał się Liam, podając mu marynarkę. Tomlinson ostrożnie ją założył, spoglądając w lustro, kiedy Lottie układała mu włosy.  
\- Nie wierzę, kurwa, nie wierzę – szepnął do siebie, spoglądając na odbicie Stana i Perrie, którzy przytulali się do siebie. Dzięki Tomlinsonowi od roku byli razem, czego Zayn nie mógł przeboleć do tej pory.   
\- Ja też nie wierzę, że mój mały synek zostanie królem – Jay podeszła do niego, całując głośno w policzek.   
Po ogłoszeniu zaręczyn Harry’ego i Louisa, które miały miejsce w Paryżu, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie pierwszy raz wyznali sobie miłość, dokładnie rok później od tego wydarzenia, prasa wyciągnęła na wierzch całą historię Louisa.   
Oczywiście, wcale to trudne nie było gdyż były mąż Jay potrzebujący pieniędzy, bardzo chętnie im ją sprzedał, teraz mając pokaźną sumę pieniędzy na koncie. Cały świat dowiedział się więc o każdej małej pracy Louisa, każdym poniżeniu w szkole i przede wszystkim o tym, że jego biologiczni rodzice się go wyrzekli.   
Po dwóch dniach płaczu w poduszkę, ubrany w idealnie skrojony garnitur pojawił się z Harrym w jednym z programów porannych, po czym z podniesioną głową oznajmił, że jest cholernie dumny z tego kim jest i kocha swoją matkę najbardziej na świecie, nawet jeśli to nie ona nosiła go pod sercem dziewięć miesięcy. Dodał też, że Ci, którzy próbują oczernić jego rodzinę, powinni się wstydzić, ponieważ on dorastał z piątką wspaniałych kobiet w życiu, którym podarowałby gwiazdy, gdyby tylko mógł i nikt nie sprawi, że poczuje się zażenowany.   
Harry uśmiechnął się jedynie, przyznając, że Jay jest wspaniałą i silną kobietą i jest dumny, że będzie jego teściową i uważa ją za kobietę zasługującą na szacunek.  
Od tamtej pory nikt nie ośmielił się nic wspomnieć na temat Tomlinsonów. 

\- Myślę, że jesteś gotowy – oznajmiła po chwili Perrie, zerkając na zegarek – powinniśmy już iść zająć swoje miejsca – złapała za rękę Stana, nim pocałowała przyjaciela w policzek.  
\- Jestem z Ciebie dumna – dodała, nim Lucas przytulił go i udali się na główną salę, gdzie miała odbyć się ceremonia zaślubin oraz ich koronacja. Liam posłał mu ciepły uśmiech, życząc powodzenia, nim został sam na sam ze swoją mamą.  
\- Ja też jestem z Ciebie dumna, Lou, jesteś odważny i masz złote serce, będziesz wspaniałym mężem Harry’ego i królem Wielkiej Brytanii. Nigdy w to nie wątp – poprosiła, na co mężczyzna skinął głową. Stanęli przed wielkimi drzwiami, które straż przed nimi otworzyła, nim zaczęła grać muzyka, a wszystkie oczy spoczęły na nim.   
Harry stał u schodów przed urzędnikiem, ubrany w swój granatowy mundur, z odznakami na piersi. Uśmiechał się dumnie, kiedy Tomlinson w białym garniturze szedł pod ramię ze swoją matką. Ta pocałowała ich obu policzki, nim ze łzami w oczach zajęła miejsce koło królowej.   
Harry spojrzał na Louisa, łapiąc jego dłonie. Oboje byli wzruszeni, jednak starali się udawać twardych.   
Nawet nie zorientowali się, kiedy ceremonia dotarła do miejsca przysiąg.  
\- Świadomy praw i obowiązków wynikających z założenia rodziny, uroczyście oświadczam, że wstępuję w związek małżeński z Louisem Tomlinsonem i przyrzekam, że uczynię wszystko, aby nasze małżeństwo było zgodne, szczęśliwe i trwałe.  
Głos Harry’ego był silny i pewny, przez co serce starszego zabiło mocniej. Cicho pociągnął nosem, próbując uspokoić oddech, nim powtórzył przysięgę, patrząc prosto w zielone oczy chłopaka przepełnione szczęściem i miłością.  
Na polecenie urzędnika wymienili się obrączkami, splatając razem swoje palce.  
\- Na mocy nadanego mi prawa, ogłaszam was małżeństwem. Tym samym Harry Edward Styles oraz Louis William Styles zostają nowymi, pełnoprawnymi królami Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej – mężczyzna wsunął na ich głowy korony, Louisa nieco mniejszą, można by nawet powiedzieć, że bardziej kobiecą, z racji że prawowitym następcą tronu był Harry.  
\- Możecie się pocałować – dodał, czego nie trzeba było im powtarzać. Harry złapał Louisa w pasie, jedną dłoń układając na policzku chłopaka, nim złożył na jego ustach czuły pocałunek.   
I nawet jeśli sala wybuchła oklaskami, żaden z nich nie zauważył.

Liczyło się tylko to, że Kopciuszek znalazł swojego księcia.   
Teraz mieli żyć tylko długo i szczęśliwie.

I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
I know I don't fit in that much  
But I'm yours…  
________  
* księżniczka Elżbieta, córka króla Filipa I, następczyni tronu Belgii.


End file.
